Book One: The Guardian of the Fell Dragon
by The Battlemage Multi-Universe
Summary: Allan was not amused. Lady Robin have decided to align herself with the Shepherds, a group he never heard of. But since he is her bodyguard, he will do everything in his power to keep his lady alive. Even if it meant sacrificing the world. This is the tale of Allan and Robin. Horrible summary, I know. I am still looking for betas!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In an empty field near Southtown, a man runs in carrying an unconscious woman and a staff on his back. Both the man and the woman are injuried, the man sustaining the worst wounds. The man sighs and slowly drops his companion onto the grass, wincing from his own injuries. He slowly eases himself onto the grass next to her and grabs his staff.

"Robin please hang in there." He mutters looking at his partner. Robin curls up in a ball and whimpers. The staff glows as the man mutters a spell. He then sits up and connects himself with nature.

Robin's POV

The first thing she remembered was fighting, and lots of it.

Robin was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a mixture between a throne room and a cathedral. Tome in hand, she could tell the battle had already begun. A male figure beside her began to dash towards the target, grunting in violent fury. A white cape was draped around his shoulders as it lagged behind him. His sword, though interesting in shape and overall design, was ready to pierce its target, a dark-skinned, tall, wicked-looking man with mage's robes decorated in a strange yet sinister pattern.

Robin could see the enemy was prepared for the other man's attack. A distinguishable feature of the man with the unique sword was his navy blue hair. Robin couldn't recall seeing hair that blue before, especially on a young man such as this one. However, she realized that when this lord went up to strike his opponent, the enemy quickly dodged two slashes of the sword and blocked the third with magic from a tome in the opposite hand. _Focus!_ she warned herself. The young man struggled to gain the upper hand, so Robin felt the need to prepare for an attack.

Clenching her left fist and reciting a magic enchantment from the Thoron tome in her right hand. The light in her hand began to glow stronger, but the two men were free of each other's attacks and the enemy was striking. The navy-haired hero tucked and rolled forward to avoid the effects of the dark magic blast, though the blast still left an aftermath that barely missed its target. The young man quickly looked up, pointing his sword in the direction he looked.

"Up there!" he called out to Robin, who in turn looked up and saw the enemy awaiting his magic to be fully charged while in midair.

Not given much time to think or calculate any of the rest of the battle, the girl quickly leaped out of the way, knowing she wouldn't land on her feet, but being able to shoot the fully-charged Thoron bolt from her hand calmed her nerves ever so slightly. The bolt raced at its target as it escaped the hand of its caster, though it missed. The enemy had teleported out of Robin's range and back onto the ground, where it targeted the young man. Dashing towards him with an electrifying current, the enemy cornered the navy hero into the wall. Pieces of rock broke off and scattered as the young man struggled to his feet, gripping his sword and using it as a force to keep him steady.

The dark man laughed, shooting a blazing purple electric bolt at Robin's injured comrade. She wouldn't let that happen. Inside her, she felt an obligation to protect this man at any costs, and so she would.

Instead of it hitting the intended target, Robin stood up and forced the purple bolt to explode in its place as she shot another Thoron bolt to halt its movement. The resultant white light filled the room, blinding Robin. When she finally was able to see again, she was on the ground and the dark-skinned man stood and gave her a look mixed with disgust and fascination. Now that the riotous battle had calmed down, the young female could see the face of this man. His face was long, covered with black hair on the top and a sinister goatee on his chin. A widow's peak separated his hair from his dark skin. Robin could see a streak of silver hair on the man's facial hair, giving her an increasing sense of insecurity because of this man's menacing scowl. His eyes, however, conveyed a sense of pure evil and malice, unsettling her nerves even further.

This is it!" the young man cried out to Robin. "Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Robin's memory must have been fuzzy because she couldn't really remember any "us" regarding any of her relationships. In fact, she couldn't really remember any relationships she had. She couldn't remember the name of the young man she fought side by side with. She instead tried to look for the man that was assigned as her bodyguard. He was nowhere to be seen. _How pathetic_ , she scolded herself. It was as though this experience wasn't real. It seemed more like a memory that had been buried and never awakened until now.

Regardless of her inner thoughts, she nodded her head at her partner in understanding. He turned from looking at her to focusing on the battle at hand. It seemed strange according to Robin, the way he had looked at her. She could tell that he genuinely cared for her, and it felt as though there was a similar feeling within her heart that conveyed the same message through her given expression towards him.

The young woman lightly shook her head, the hood of her dark robes, indicative of her tactician status, still covering her head. "Let's go!" she called out to her partner. She charged at the villain in the center of the room, standing near an alter with a seemingly evil purpose, though Robin couldn't deduce what it was for. Though it bothered her that she couldn't be sure of all of her surroundings, she could bring down this villain without having to worry about it. The young man followed suit and followed her lead, charging after the dark man.

It was strange; Robin could feel a strong bond between the two of them. It was as if this bond gave her the drive, the courage, to press forward and end this battle. Getting her tome ready, she charged it one last time to finish this battle off. While the man slashed his mighty sword at the foe, Robin released the power developing in her hand, ending the battle permanently.

The dark stranger fell to his knees, slowly disintegrating into the darkness as he fell on his stomach. The young male turned and gave Robin a smile filled with relief and hope, though this happiness was short lived.

"This isn't over," Robin could hear the dark voice filling the air. The mass of dark energy formed from the death of the enemy flew towards the blue-haired man, aiming to kill him. "Curse you both!"

Robin quickly pushed her friend out of the way without even thinking, taking the blow instead. She couldn't understand why she was acting so selfless for this man, but she could still feel a strong sense of duty and friendship between the two of them that compelled her to protect him. She was blasted away and landed on the floor.

Though she could still feel all of her muscles and nerves while on the ground because she could feel the pain of the blow and the pain of her impact on the ground, something didn't feel too right. The villain was gone and all that was left were the two companions.

The young man rushed over towards his nearly unconscious friend, still believing her to be perfectly normal. His panted breaths could be heard from many feet away which hinted at his increased exhaustion. "Are you alright?" he questioned worriedly.

As soon as he saw Robin's eyes flicker, he gave a quick smile. "That's the end of him," he announced, looking over at where the enemy used to be. He helped pull up his friend's back in order for her to sit up. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now."

Oh to know how bittersweet those words would be.

Robin saw him look over at her with a giant smile. She, too, wanted to smile, but the pain fluctuating through her body prevented her from performing many basic actions without assistance. She moved her leg, but felt a sudden sensation completely unknown to her.

She raised her hand as a lightning bolt formed in her hand and stabbed the young man in the heart. The man shuddered and looked at Robin and died on the spot with an unsaid why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

" **Spells** "  
" _Thoughts_ "

Robin's POV

I woke up with a start, my heart running rapidly. _What happened to me?_ Once I got my heartbeat to slow down, I began to look around. _Where am I?_ I then looked down at my body. I silently gasped at the injuries. _What happened? How did I get all of these injuries?_ Suddenly all the events flowed into my brain. I looked around more fearfully. _Where's Allan? He shielded me from that blast earlier. Is he dead?_ I then heard a noise behind me. I turned around with a hand on my fire tome.

"Lady Robin! Why are you about? You are still injured and moving will make it worse" Allan scolded me. I rolled my eyes. _Why is he always like this? At least he is alive and acting like himself._ He is my best friend and my bodyguard, but sometimes he acts like my mother. _Not like I actually know my mother._ I quickly stop my thoughts from going down a dark turn.

"You are always too careful Allan. Live life on the edge! Life's too short!"

Allan tries to retort, but his staff glows with red energy. He immediately grabs it and lowers to a battle stance. He quietly motions to me, and I grab my bronze sword and my fire tome under my cloak. A trio walks up to us.

"Greetings fellow travelers!" A man in blue hair cries out. Allan strolls out to meet them. He starts to strike up a conversation with the man, allowing me to size up the trio and prepare plans if the three attacks. It is typically how we do things. He talks to strangers and I, as the tactician, can come up with plans on the fly.

I analyze the trio. The blue haired man seemed to be the leader of this small group and wore light armour. _Blue hair? That is strange. Maybe I should call him blueberry._ The girl next to him seemed to be a little on the short side, possible even shorter than me. _Finally I am not the shortest person in the world!_ Even when I was little, I was considered to be the shortest person in me friend group, which comprised of me, Allan my bodyguard, Tharja, and Henry. The girl also carried a staff on her back. _Why does she have a staff? Allan is the only battlemage I know and he taught himself the ancient ways. She also looks too young to be in any fighting._

I decided to study the last person. The first thing I noticed is his armor. Plates upon plates coated his body. _Wow he is very buff. Wait is that suit under that armor? That can't be possible, he would be cooked alive._ He sat on top of a horse, which wore steel horse armor. He carried a silver lance, a bronze sword, and a bronze axe. I nervously fingered my fire tome. _Lovely, a Great Knight._ Great knights were hard to come by, and even harder to defeat. _Maybe Allan can take on him, while I can take on the blue headed man. The girl doesn't seem to be good at fighting. We can definitely defeat them._ I gave myself a fistpump.

I winced at the pain that came after. _Oh right, we are injured._ _I can barely stand and Allan's injuries were worse._ Looking at Allan's battered body scares me. _Holy Naga, he got wounds upon wounds! The blast must have hit him harder than I thought. It is a miracle that he is still alive, but I shouldn't be surprised._ I then find myself remembering the time where we were children. Allan was introduced to me as a bodyguard. I was seven, and Allan was ten, but he still did everything he could to do to please me. He was my first friend and even freed me from my "home" to save me from being sacrificed to the shadow dragon Grima, going against her father's wishes and everything he has been taught. _He is the best friend everyone could ask for._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Allan as he walked near me with the girl in tow.

"This girl, Lissa, is a cleric and she can heal your wounds." He said, motioning to the girl.

Lissa smiled then raised her staff. The staff orb glowed with a pleasant green light and Lissa touched the orb to my body. I sighed as she felt her wounds slowly close up.

"Thank you Lissa." I said as Lissa applied the green orb to Allan's side.

"No problem!" She chirped.

The great knight looked down at Robin and me with a big frown as he asked, "Now that you two are healed up, can you clarify where you two came from?"

Allan answered, "Why would you like to know?" He unconsciously grips his staff. "How do I know you don't want to use the information to hurt Lady Robin?"

I facepalm. _He's doing it again_. _Can't he see that I can protect myself?_ I watch as Allan and the Great Knight start an argument. I looks at Blueberry and Lissa, who stares at my bodyguard in awe.

"He is just like Frederick. Thats creepy." Lissa mumbles while shivering. Blueberry only nods. _What do you mean another?_

"What do you mean another Fredrick?" I ask the two.

"Frederick," Blueberry motions to the Great Knight, "is our bodyguard. Lissa here is my sister. My name is Chrom." He held out his hand for me to shake. I was about to shake when Allan took a hold of me.

Allan stares at Chrom. I give Allan a questioning look at his behavior. _What is he doing now?_

"How do I not know if you are trying to kidnap Lady Robin?" He cries. _Overprotective Mama mode on. Great._ He then puts me down. "Are you okay Lady Robin? Did he hurt you? Is your body working normally? Did he put any hexes on you?" I rolled my eyes as Allan runs around me inspecting for any wounds. Lissa and Chrom looks on with horror.

"He is even worse than Frederick!" Chrom whispers to Lissa. He then clears his throat, getting the attention of us.

"Hello Allan and Robin. Lissa, Frederick and I are part of this group called the Shepherds. We are looking for people to join us and we would like for you to join us."

"We can't trust them. What if they are spies!" Allan and Frederick yells together, and looks at each other.

"What kind of Shepherds are you? I don't see any sheep and no one herds sheep in full armor!" Allan further exclaim. Chrom opens his mouth to explain, but is interrupted by a villager that sprints up to the five of us.

"Help us Shepherds! Our village is being raided by Plegian bandits!" He yells at Chrom. Chrom immediately throws up a hand gesture and the trio runs to the direction of the nearby village. I grab the elbow of Allan and began to drag him with me to help out the "Shepherds", Allan protesting along the way.

 **A/N Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of my story. This is actually my first story and English is my second story, but I will try my best to make this a great story. The chapters will mostly revolve around Robin and Allan.** **Their POV's will probably alternate every chapter. Updates on the story will probably be up every three days, or in a week. It depends on my writing speed. I started a poll on what the pairing of Robin and Allan should be. If there is a pairing that you want to see, but is not on the poll, leave it in a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Allan POV

"Robin, please stop dragging me. I have feet you know." I sighed. Robin looks back at me and sheepishly let go of my embow. I bend down to wipe the dust that formed from Robin dragging me with the Shepherds. Robin tugs on my coat and motioned towards Chrom. We ran until we met with them in front of the town. I hear Robin gasp besides me as I gaze into the large fire that consumed Southtown.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa tugs on Chrom's armor. Chrom only gave a grunt as Frederick and he grabbed their weapons and prepared to run into the fire. Robin quickly grabs a hold of Chrom's arm before they charged in.

"Wait" cried Robin as she tried to stop Chrom. "Are you daft? You are only going to get yourself killed without a plan!" That quickly stopped Chrom. I sighed and I grabbed my staff from my back. Years with Robin has prepared me on what to do.

"Do you have a plan against these bandits?" Chrom questioned Robin. He flinched though when I shot him a glare. _What right does he have to question Lady Robin? That idiot should show his respect in front of his superiors._ Robin shows him her robes. Chrom only looks more confused.

"I am a tactician Chrom. I always have a plan. It's kinda part of the job description. Rushing in only gets us killed." Robin sighs as she twirls her sword and tome. "Allan, if you please." I nod at her and stab the staff into the ground. The staff pulsates and hums.

" **Archive magic: Layout!"**

A series of blocks form into the ground and dart around the town. A screen pops in front of Robin, who quickly looks at the data. Chrom's jaw drops and Lissa jumps back startled. Frederick only looks confused, almost like he seen someone else used it before. _I know there is only four people who learned ways of the battlemage. Well three now, considering that I killed Eric and absorbed his magic. That only leaves three._ I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Robin.

"That makes no sense. Why is there a cavalier fighting the bandits by herself?"

My heart quickens when I hear that. _Could it be her? I haven't seen her in ten years, but it sounds like something she would do. Is Montana here?_ Robin shakes her hand over my eyes and I quickly stood up. She looked at me with a eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut of by a voice.

"Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" A bandit yells, and the windows of both houses surrounding him broke open with hand axes, all thrown at our faces. I quickly point my staff at them.

" **Guardian Magic: Barrier!"**

At my command, a light shines, then hardens into a protective shield. The hand axes harmlessly bounces off of them.

This is your last breath!" a woman's voice shouts. A blonde cavalier breaks through the front of the town, stabbing the bandit as she goes with an iron lance. She notices me, then growls and divert her course towards me. I pale as she gets off of the horse. _Shit shit shit! That is Montana! She is going to stab me!_ She runs to me and jumps, knocking me over and starts punching me.

"Where...the...fuck...have...you...been...these...past...years?" She screams in between punches. She only stops when Chrom and Frederick pulls her off me. I quickly pull her into a hug. I rub her back slowly as she sobs into my shirt. I take a peek at Robin, who nods and directs Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick into the town to rid it of bandits. I sit down on a rock and Montana sits next to me after a moment of hesitation. After a moment of gathering my thoughts, I began to talk.

"You know, all these years I have been searching for you. I searched throughout Valm, and landed into Plegia. I only stopped because I landed a job. I am a bodyguard."

"You, a bodyguard?" She then laughs. "You couldn't keep our cat alive because you forgot to feed it! A human eats more than a cat, and I know for a fact that bodyguards are also required to cook for their charges." I grumble. I stood up and looked down at her, reaching out my hand.

"You know, there are probably more bandits still alive. Wanna kill them like in the old times?"

She accepts my hand and pulls herself up. She grabs her lance and says. "Most amount of kills gets 10 small bullions!" She then runs into the town. I grab my staff and slam it into the ground.

" **Archive Magic: Scan!"**

My staff emits a large aura, so only I can see them. I then concentrate on the auras and throws my staff into the air.

" **Angel Magic: God's Wrath!"**

A large beam of lightning goes through every bandit and instantly kills them, burning them into dust. The staff slowly floats down towards me. I grab it and place it on my back and I walk into the center of the town. Robin is sitting on a pile of dust, smiling at me. Lissa looks like she is about to faint, while Chrom's jaw is almost touching the floor. Frederick looks at me appraisingly. A siren goes off in my head. _There is no mistaking it. He definitely knows a battlemage. The real question is who._ I shake my head as I run over to Robin.

"Robin, get of off that dust pile! You don't know what germs are located in that dust! You can get sick and die! You also got your robe all dirty! What if that dust holds a germ that can eat a person alive through the clothes? Take the robe off and give it to me! I will make sure your robe contains no germs! Montana take care of my charge!" Robin blushes and rolls her eyes at me and gives me her robe. I hear a faint thump behind me, but I don't check what it is. Lady RObin is most important. I rush off to wash the robe before the germs can touch Lady Robin, leaving behind a laughing Montana, an embarrassed Robin, a fainted Lissa with a frantic Frederick fanning her face, and Chrom is still looking stupid with his jaw open.

 **A/N Wow guys! I looked at the story and we reached 200 hundred views already on this story! It only has two chapters and already one person favorited it and two people followed it!.** **I would like to thank** **mjstimpson** **for favoriting my story and** **Frostcloud** **and** **Sophiebybophie** **for following my story. For the poll, I will keep the poll open until I reach Chapter Five of the game, which won't be soon. I also would like to know this: would you guys like for me to write and post regularly at our appointed time of every three days, or to have longer updates and longer chapters. I am fine for both and I just your decision. I added other OC, whose relationship to Allan will be revealed next chapter. All that I can say is that Montana and Allan are not dating. Any guesses on what their relationship is? Give me those sweet reviews! If anyone wants to draw a cover to this story, I accept all drawings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The polls so far:**

 **Robin:**

 **Robin x Chrom 3**

 **Every other Robin pairing 0**

 **You guys just love Robin xChrom, don't you?**

 **Allan:**

 **Allan x Sumia 2**

 **Allan X Any female future children 1 (Please tell me which future child you want)**

 **The polls are still running until the end of next week, so get your votes in by then!**

 **Now back to the story!**

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

" _ **Inner Conscious Voice"**_

Robin's POV

After Allan ran off with my robe, Chrom jumped on me with questions.

"What the hell was that Robin? How was he able to do that spell without a tome? What is that staff? I never seen any…" I cut him off of his never ending stupid questions . _Ugh, can blueberry get any more annoying? By the great ass of Grima, he won't shut the hell up!_

"I am not the person you should be asking. Allan is the one you should ask. I do not actually know much of his class, only the name battlemage and the fact that he can use every single magic known and unknown. The only setback is that spell he used used up all the energy in his staff. I would take at least a month to get the staff charged up to do that spell again." I sighed. "He never really told me anything about himself in the ten years I known him. Like you, Montana was your name right? You are you?"

Montana looks at me with confusion. "He never mentioned me? That's a shame. I am his older sister." She says with a smirk. _What, Allan has a sister? Why did he never mention anything about her?_ _ **You never did actually ask, did you?**_ _What, who are you?_ _ **I am your inner conscious voice. You never really asked Allan about his backstory. In fact we know nothing about Allan.**_ Allan comes running back with my robe. He stops in front of me and hands me my robe.

"I have returned with your robe milady. It has been deeply washed so that no germs can hurt you." I looked at the robe and it was so clean, that I could see my reflection through the robe. _Wait a minute, how is that possible. Nevermind, it's Allan, nothing is impossible with him._ I notice Chrom looking at Allan, then nervously looking back at Frederick. He is still tending to the unconscious Lissa. Chrom breathes a sigh of relief and I questionly stare at him. He shakes his head.

A village elder comes up to us.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we will gladly toast your valor with a feast!" i almost giggled at the sight of the villager bowing, his nose almost touching the ground.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick lifts Lissa in the air and puts her on his steed.

"I am sorry to miss this grand offer, but we also have to get on our way." I bowed to the elder and grabbed Allan and Montana, dragging them with me. Up ahead, I see Chrom and Frederick arguing and Chrom winning the argument.

"Wait up! I have a proposition for you!" I stop suddenly, along with Allan and Montana and I look at Chrom.

"What is it?"

"My group, the Shepherds, are in desperate need of a tactician. Judging by your advice in the town, would you like to join us?"

Allan immediately glares at Chrom. "Why should a group of sheep herders tend sheep in full armor? Why does such a group need a tactician? Lady Robin, you can't take this man seriously. He is either escaped from the mental hospital, or he is a spy trying for your attention!" He turns away but stops when he hears my answer.

"I would love to join!" Allan turns to argue, but I held up a hand, silencing him while giving him a glare. "You sir do not control me. I am 19 years old, which means I make my own decisions! You can either leave without me, or join me!" At that my eyes softened. "I am not that little girl that you have to protect anymore, Allan. I have grown up and I appreciate your concern, but I know enough lessons from you to protect myself."

Allan only gives a sigh. "Fine, I will join, only because I don't trust any of these 'Shepherds'"

Montana looks like she's in thought. "I think Sully mentioned she was in a group of Shepherds." Allan looks incredulously at Montana.

"Sully, as in our Sully? Why would she be tending sheep. I would have imagined she fighting in a war by now."

Chrom butts into their conversation. "You guys know Sully."

"Sully is our childhood friend. She is a cavalier like Montana, with beefy arms and a terrible attitude."

Chrom looks surprised. "She is actually one of the first members of the Shepherds. Wow small world."

Montana looks at Allan and then Chrom.

"I would like to join as well. It's been awhile since I talked to Sully and she still never finished that spar going on." She cracks her knuckles. Chrom chuckles and then shakes all our hands, Allan shook reluctantly, and we all started running to catch up with Frederick.

* * *

Allan's POV

"Ugh, it's getting dark already! Why didn't you take the elder's advice?" Lissa complains for the seventh time. "The bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Robin tries to suppress a snort, but Chrom falls down in laughter. I decide to step in and stop this nonsense.

"First of all, it wasn't advice the elder gave. I think that since you all are sheepherders, you should be used to walking far distances. By they way, where are your sheep to begin with, or are you trying to murder Lady Robin in her sleep?" I glare at Chrom, who I suppose is the leader. "Montana, watch to see that Lady Robin is not to be harmed. I must scout ahead for any traps ahead and see that they do not lead us into an ambush."

I see Robin looking at me uneasily but that was not my biggest concern. Looking at my staff, I was reminded that I used up the power on that attack for the ten bullions. _Yes, money. I can buy so much things with these bullions. Maybe I should invest in a cart and horse, along with some cushions. It is horrible that Lady Robin has to endure so much walking. Next town I see, i am buying one. Robin needs to see that I do not like how I am treating these strangers, but for someone in my position, I must trust no one for your safety, Lady Robin. I need to change my weapon because since my staff is out of power, it is as powerful as a stick._

" **Requip: Lance of the Thunder God!"**

My staff glows gold, before shifting to a lance, covered with lightning. I crouch to a runner's start and a spell rune glowed behind me.

" **Basic Body Magic: Speed of the Cheetah!"**

" **Animal Soul: Eyes of the Hawk!**

My boots changed to sneakers glowing with green energy. I burst ahead with energy and I run ahead with the speed of a cheetah. My eyes glow with a brown energy and I check the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary.

Robin's POV

I smile at Allan uneasily. _Why is he so overprotective over me? I mean he is my bodyguard, but no one has gone after me after my family was forced from power from the Plegian Government. The Mad King is currently in power and I'm not even trying to overthrow him. Plus we are in Ylisse. I mean a decade ago I could be used as a bargaining chip, but I hold no power over the Mad King and the Exalt knows that. Blasted war and stupid Exalt destroyed everything. At least I still have Allan._

"Milord, I have been lacking in my duties. I must go ahead and see that there is no pebbles to trip you or milady." Frederick gets up on his horse and gallops away in the direction of Allan. Chrom facepalms. Lissa tries to strike up a conversation with me.

"I am terribly sorry that you have to meet Frederick. He means no harm, he is just our bodyguard."

I laugh. "Frederick? He is alright. You should be glad. I personally don't know any of you, but I can safely say that Allan is worse than him. Much worse." Chrom shudders at that.

"I noticed. He either glares at me or Lissa when we try to talk to you." Chrom says drily. Montana tries to hide a giggle, but fails trying to. Both m=Chrom and I turn to her with a questioning look. Montana tries to explain.

"He's been like this ever since he came to our lives. I thought that age will mellow him out, but it seems to only get worse." She starts to laugh. "Oh Naga, I remember once I got a scratch on my leg and Allan freaked the hell out." I nod.

"I fell down the slide once, and Allan almost had a heartattack. He rushed me to the hospital to check if anything was wrong. I got a papercut on my hand from one of my tomes and Allan bandaged my hand up so much, it seemed that I lost my arm to an infection and was still swelling up." I wince at the memory, while Chrom and lissa look at each other horrored.

"Oh shit, he is definitely worse than Frederick. I don't believe Frederick would ever do that."

Chrom starts to shake. I look at him surprised. He manage to utter a statement.

"What would he do if Frederick forced you to undergo Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour?"

* * *

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom points to the paper plate in Lissa's lap.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin and Allan? ...Uh, Robin?"

I pretend to not listen to Lissa, as I devour my food. Allan speaks for me.

"We unfortunately were not able to eat for a week. Our food supply was depleted and we weren't near any town. We actually were going to Southtown when we were attacked by an unknown person. Maybe one of you know him or her?" He glares at everyone. I huff and smack him in the arm.

"Don't be mean to people who feed us. Actually you can't eat bear... Can I have it?" He wordlessly hands me his plate and I dig in.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa sighs.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." I squirm as bits of bear fly out of his mouth as he speaks. Allan looks green and glares at him. Chrom doesn't notice.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Montana snorts into her helping of bear.

She whispers to me, "Well she's not exactly wrong, but it definitely tastes better than old boots."

I giggle and reply, "Everything tastes better than old boots."

Frederick glares at us, but flinches when Allan glares at him for glaring at us. Lissa's jaw drops and moves away from Allan. Allan looks confused, which I giggle at, but he doesn't ask.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick tries to coax Lissa into trying it, but horribly fails. The giggling from me gets worse and I form tears trying to stop it.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick? Why are you not trying it, Allan?"

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick looks very proud as his excuse. Allan just huffs.

"I for one would like to try it, but I found out at an early age that I am allergic." He looks wistfully at the plate held by Lissa.

Lissa looks at Frederick, and tries to speak, but shakes her head. We all laugh at the indignant look Frederick gave Allan, but suddenly Allan stops. He looks around and pales, clutching his lance. His lance suddenly burst into power, lighting up the small camp. He nods to me and Montana, who quiets down, then nods back at Allan and grabs her lance and makes for her horse. _What is happening that makes Allan so upset. The forest is quiet…. Very quiet. Where are the noises of the night at? Where are the singing of the frogs and crickets? Where are those bugs that Lissa was talking about? Something is wrong._

"What's wrong?" Chrom asks us.

"Are you fucking stupid? Listen. There is an unnatural silence here. I don't know what is happening, but I am preparing for the worst." Allan replies. He stands up and throws his hand up in the air.

" **Requip: Thunder Emperor's Armor!"**

A large bright light covers allan, and all of us turns around to block it. After the light dies down, we look at Allan, and Chrom looks shocked. Allan is dressed as a samurai, covered with lightning.

"Wow. Dear Naga, what are you? I never saw that armor before and what do you mean prepare for the worst? What could possibly be happening in a forest?" Chrom looks miffed. I sigh. _Dammit, he jinxed us._ A couple feet from us, the earth splits and lava pours out. Allan rapidly grabbed me and started running, the lightning enhancing his speed.

"If you want to live, run for your fucking lives!" Allan shouts behind him. I look behind and I see Frederick scoop up Lissa, while Montana grabs Chrom. They race after us. The lava flows behind us, burning all the trees and scorching the earth. A few flaming rocks fly above us. I hear Allan curse as he puts me on his back, and directs his lance in front of us. His lance grows in his hand and he strikes a rock ten feet in front of us, instantly turning it into rubble. _Welp, it looks like we might die here. I hope one of those flaming rocks hits us. That would be a cool way to die. Burning in lava is so last century._

Allan directs Frederick and Montana into a clearing and lets me down. Frederick and Montana let down their passengers and Allan dispels his armor. Breathless, Allan plops down and rests.

"I really need to invest in that cart" I hear Allan mumble to himself, and I look over to him. _What did he say?_ The ground glows with a purple tint and slowly monsters rise up out of the ground, clothed in rusted armor and outdated swords. A magic circle appear in the sky and Allan looks up and curses again. I study the runs on the magic circle and I lock eyes with Allan. He looks pale and disbelief is written across his face. The rest of our group looks at us, confused about our behavior. I don't acknowledge them as I remember Allan's teachings. My blood runs cold. _Those monsters are the undead. Those runes are a time gate. They both take a lifetime's amount of energy to cast and they are forbidden arts. Who can cast forbidden magic, and how do they know? Only battlemages can use them, but if there is one, Allan would have sensed it. If he haven't gone hunting yet, how did this happen?_

 **A/N I do not want to be either Allan or Robin at this point. They are in some deep trouble and Allan can't even use his staff. I wonder how they are getting out of this alive. You guys are surprising me. I would like to thank kaizero6 forfavoriting the story, Ebony sword, Galucky77, Kithell,SongsofSiren, and VTXD for following, and finally MrDrago104, UniNight Angel Neko, and tHe ultimate demon dragon lord for both favoriting and following. You guys are amazing. Wow, to be honest, I didn't really think this story would get even three favorites for the complete story, or any follows, but it seems like I was wrong. XD I am still looking for a beta to help me write, so if you guys know any you can PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Polls:**

 **Robin x Chrom new pairing**

 **Robin x Allan I was actually thinking about this, but more people voted for other pairing, so I decided to go down the Robin x Chrom path. Plus, if Robin and Allan have Morgan, it would be a severely overpowered child. Sorry for people who voted for this choice.**

 **Allan x Future Child Even though this choice won, I realized that it would be impossible to do this, because the way that this story is going towards, Allan has to be married before the two year skip. I don't exactly know how I will incorporate the children in there without warping too much of the plot. Sorry people who voted for this.**

 **Allan x Sumia See author's note ending of chapter**

 **Allan x Cordelia See Author's note ending of chapter**

 **Allan x Maribelle Sorry Guest, this choice lost the polls.**

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Allan's POV

I keep glancing between the portal and the undead. There is something wrong here. _What are these things? What is that portal doing here? That time portal keeps spewing these monsters and I am willing to bet that this isn't the only portal. Is someone trying to take over this world? Wait, is that a person?_ The portal spits out a human being, who drops down, cutting any monsters in its way. The person lands onto the ground, and dashes forward towards a large monstrosity. _Dammit, this would have been a perfect time to use that spell. Past self, why are you so greedy?_

I spy one of the undead run towards Lissa. I grab my lance and spin it rapidly in my right hand, generating lightning. I dash in front of Lissa, and block the sword from cleaving her in half. The lightning traveled up the blade, electrocuting the undead. Just to be safe, I spear the undead in the head. The zombie fell down, and turned into purple mist, confirming my guess.

"Robin, hurry up and give me a plan! These things are Risen!" Robin nods and points towards a building.

"What is that Chrom?"

"That is an abandoned fort. I guess there was a battle here before."

"Perfect! Chrom, lead this group towards that fort! That should improve our chances of survival! Frederick, Montana, protect the sides! I want Lissa to be in the middle, healing anyone if they get hurt. I will also be in the middle, protecting the sides with my sword and tome. Allan, protect the rear. I don't want any surprises. Any questions?" Robin waits, then gives a go sign. Frederick and Montana get on their respective horses and the rest of us assemble into formation and make a slow, but steady pace towards the building.

Robin's POV

"Chrom, duck!" Chrom dives down as a fire bolt travels to a swordsman's body, setting it on fire. The monster didn't falter, until Frederick's lance decapitates his head. I wipe the sweat on my brow as I turn around and fires another bolt of fire to the right, exploding against the chest of a berserker, and sending him back, crashing into many of his other friends. Montana gives a shout and her horse tramples the Risen, her lance finishing off the rest. Chrom parries an axe and rushes in, slashing upwards at the monster. Frederick's horse tramples another five. I quickly flip to another page in my tome, before yelling the enchantments and firing a bolt of lightning into a lancer, saving Chrom's life.

"Chrom! Switch!" He jumps back, while I dash forward, blocking and slashing. Behind, I hear Lissa powering up her staff, before pressing it to Chrom's wound. I duck as an axe cuts the air above me and Chrom shoves his sword into the Risen's face. As we near the building, my mind generates a new plan. I shout on the top of my lungs.

"New plan! The fort is in sight, so Chrom, Lissa and me will sprint for the fort, Lissa in the middle. Inside, block all opening except for the front, where Chrom will face them head on. With the decreased space, we should have some more breathing space, because the Risen can only come through one at a time. Frederick and Montana, circle around the fort, and kill anyone attempting to get in! Allan, cover our retreat and join Chrom inside!" Allan nods and his lance glows, changing into a shield and sword.

"Go, go go!" Chrom and Lissa sprints towards the building and I follow, not looking back.

Allan's POV

It has become second nature to me, block slash, sidestep, slash, repeat. These Risen are so predictable. That means that they are only in their first stage. _Jump!_ I follow my instincts and an arrow appears where I used to be. I look in the horizon, to be met with more arrows. _Fuck! They have archers! I got to get to the others!_ I started sprinting backwards, dodging and blocking any arrows directed towards me. After I got to a far enough distance, I turn around to meet an iron blade swings towards my face. I immediately slide, the blade cutting off the top of my hair and slash through his neck. I look around and found the fort a couple miles away from me. _Fuck, this isn't good. I could get overwhelmed here, and then who can take care of Lady Robin?_ I sprint back, parrying any strikes and killing anything that looks easy enough. Soon enough, I see a large amount of zombies trying to get into the fort. Frederick turns around the corner and I nod to him. Frederick rides his horse full speed into the horde, decapitating most of them, while I finish the stragglers. I run inside and collapse near Lissa, who immediately starts to heal me.

"What took you so long?" Chrom glances at me before staring at the door.

"Sorry, had to dodge some archer fire. Where's Robin?" I stand up after Lissa deems me ready to fight. "Thanks Lissa."

"No problem! Robin's on the roof, firing her magic at the zombies."

"Are you serious? Whose idea is that? There are fucking archers out there and she can get seriously hurt, or possibly killed!" I rush upstairs and tackle Robin down as a few arrows pass above my head.

"Watch your surroundings, you could have died there!" Robin shakes her head and fires another bolt at the archer.

"I'm fine idiot! Focus on the fight and lecture me later!" on the other side of the clearing, a red-headed woman on a horse makes her appearance with a quick strike towards the closest Risen with a human archer finishing it off.

"Allan, ride with Montana and support those two!" I nod and Montana starts charging away from the fort. I run and jump, angling myself so I land behind on her horse.

" **Requip: Bow of the Hunters!"**

A silver bow replaces the sword and shield and I start rapidly sniping at the monsters near the woman, Montana's lance killing the stragglers. The archer and the woman seem to be in a argument. We get closer to the pair. _Wait, is that Sully?_ The woman stiffens and kicks the archer's family jewels and I feel myself wincing as the archer went down. _Yep, that's Sully alright. I'm glad she is still alive and kicking._

Montana shouts ahead.

"Sully, hey long time no see! We got a fort with Chrom and Lissa in it, and we can always use more help!"

"Hey Montana and Allan! What are you doing here? Where's is the captain?"

Montana points towards the fort. "That building is where our small group is currently at! Grab Mr. Archer and let's get the hell out of here." Sully growls.

"Do I really have to? Hey Ruffles, no hands above the belt!" The archer gets on behind Sully and Sully takes off, Montana racing after her. The archer and I begin shooting at the monsters in front, killing most in one hit, the unlucky ones who survived gets trampled. When we arrived at the fort, I grab the archer and we run to the top of the building.

"Grab your bow and begin shooting!" I launch a volley of arrows towards the monsters in the front, killing most of them. The man scoffs, but copied my movement.

"How dare you command the archest of archers, Virion! I do whatever I want! I am only shooting these monstrosities because there is nothing else to do." I suppress my urge to roll my eyes.

"Stop yapping and keep firing ladies! **Fire!** " The last of the pages of the tome falls out and she curses.

"Keep firing, I am going down to assist Chrom! Frederick, Sully, and Montana! You are authorized to ride out and kill the rest of the Risen!" Frederick, Sully, and Montana smiles deviously at each other, then rides out. Montana immediately get surrounded by five Risen, but she spins her lance around, hitting the Risen with the butt of her lance. She stabs one in the eye, and spears another with the butt. They fall, taking down another one. Montana takes out a iron sword and cuts the fourth one in half and my arrow kills the fifth. The horse stomps on the three Risen, until they die. Virion gulps at the sight and I let out a quiet chuckle. Between the works of Virion, Frederick, Sully, Montana, and I, the entire force of Risen is gone. I see Robin run out of the fort at full speed and I jump off running towards her. _What is she doing? Wait it's that traveler from before. What is Robin doing….. Oh. Robin knocked the traveler out. Welp, I should carry the body back with us. I need to interrogate the person and Robin needs to rest._

We walk back to the group and with the unconscious traveler on my back. Chrom looks surprised and opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"This human came out of that portal, which is called a time portal. He either came from the future or past, but I don't care. Those monsters are called Risen. They are the undead and I am going to interview him. The time portal and these Risen are the work of a forbidden magic and I expect to hold up the traditions of what happens when someone plays with the magic and I don't expect you to interfere. This is only a battlemage event and I expect it to stay at that." I added a glare at all of them and they all flinch, except for Montana who laughs.

"You looks so funny with that glare." The rest look at her incredulously. Chrom facepalms and starts walking.

"It's getting to dawn soon, and Ylisstol is just up ahead. We need to make sure that nothing happened to the city." The rest follow him and I stand there staring at them. _Shouldn't we go get our camp before we go forward. At least I still have my ten bullion. I hope Ylisstol has a wagon-maker._ I run until I meet with the rest and walk with them. _I hope that the Risen coming back doesn't signify what I think is going to happen, because if my suspicions are true, the world will die._

* * *

Robin's POV

Making haste, our group was able to make it to the gates of Ylisstol within five hours. We all sigh in relief when the capital showed no signs of the destruction in the forest .

 _Wow this is a huge city. Bigger than the cities in Plegia. Why are there so many people in this city? How many Ylissians are here?_

"Thank the gods" Frederick sighs as we move into the city. "It seems the capital was saved from that great quake."

"I'm glad too, but Captain I'm going to head back to the barracks. My horse needs to rest and I need some sleep." Sully sighs before moving off in another direction. "We will catch up later Montana and Allan!"

"Hold milady wait for me, you mustn't strain your delicate body with such a grievous wound!" Virion shouts after Sully, quickly following her around the corner before the others heard a dull sounding smack.

"Well in any case let's go meet up with Emm" Chrom steps forward when an elderly man cries out.

"Look the Exalt has come down to visit us today!"

"The Exalt is the leader of the Halidom correct?" I ask as the group makes its way toward the procession.

"That is correct Robin she's a symbol of peace for our people in these times of strife. And keeps heads cool when others would call for war. It certainly doesn't help that Plegia continues to poke our borders to try and incite war, but she thinks of her people first and foremost." Chrom answers as the procession came into view.

The first thing I notice were the Pegasus knights creating a box around the exalt, most likely her personal guard, as they move closer. Each member rides on either a white or black Pegasus adorned with cloth or armor. The white riders wears armor across their chests, shoulders, and thighs. The black riders wears leather and chainmail. They all carry heavy silver lances. _No fair. I want a pegasus. They looks so cute and fluffy!_

Then I see the Exalt herself. She is rather tall standing at about 5'9 though I couldn't tell anything else beneath her pure-white robes. The robes themselves are covered by a large scarf that held the numerals of 1-12 on them framing her form and marking her as a member of the sages. Her face is what stuck out the most to me actually as she gives a gentle smile upon her beautiful visage. Her golden blonde hair falls in curling ringlets around her face. Her eyes are light blue, striking and compassionate and a little melancholic. Allan looks on with a small frown though and mutters something. I give him a questioning stare and he waves it off. _I'll find out soon from him i guess._

The procession passes us and Chrom continues his praises of the Exalt until Lissa got Allan's attention with a single comment.

"She's also the best big sister someone could have!" She exclaimed giggling while Montana simply replied absentmindedly until the comment actually processed.

"I bet she woul-.. Wait, big sister?!" Chrom looked at him confused. ALlan sniggers behind her back.

"Yes Emmeryn is our older sister" He answers flatly.

"But wouldn't that make you…" Montana trails off with disbelief.

"The prince and princess of the realm? Why yes indeed." Frederick smiles amusingly at Montana. She starts stuttering, and Allan erupts into full laughter while I try to hide my giggling.

"You said you were Shepherds! Sully never told us you are the Prince of Ylisse!" Montana exclaims in disbelief before Chrom responds in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And we are, in a manner of speaking, we just have a LOT of sheep"

Allan puts his hands under his chin in a thinking pose.

"Ohhhh so that's what you mean. Forgive me milord for my assumptions." Allan bows and my jaw drops. Allan never bows to anyone except me.

Chrom just waves it off. "It's no big deal. I should actually made a better name, but the name stuck. I would have done worse in your shoes." Lissa giggles and mumbles quietly so no one except I can hear.

"He wouldn't. No one can be worse than your bodyguard." I had to cover my mouth to suppress the giggles. Montana, with anger in her eyes, turns to Allan.

"How are you not surprised about this, Allan?" Allan just waves her off.

"He shows the mark of the Exalt on his shoulder, Montana. Only an idiot like you can not connect the dots." I couldn't hold my giggles any longer at Montana's indignant look. Laughing, Chrom addresses Allan, Montana, and me.

"Come with me to see Emm. All new Shepherds have to." He then walks off and we follow him, trying not to get lost in the sea of people. We pass a wagon shop and Allan looks at it for a while, and then walks with us, muttering directions. _What interest does he have towards wagons? He has that_ _ **requip**_ _magic, so he doesn't need any more storage. Meh I'll ask him later._

* * *

"Well met Chrom, Lissa, Frederick." Emmeryn greets the two men with a serene smile as we entered the throne room. I took a look around. The room itself is of great size, easily being able to fit nearly two hundred people within its walls. Decorated in gold, white, and green the place holds an atmosphere of serenity and peace that matches its ruler. In comparison the relatively simple gilded chair in the back of the room is almost too humble compared to the grandeur surrounding it.

"It's good to see you again Emm." Chrom smiles at his sister, relieved to see her unhurt. "As you can see, we got three more recruits." Emmeryn takes a look at Montana and me. Feeling nervous, we both bowed, but we realized that she is not looking at us, but at Allan.

"Hello battlemage of lightning and fire. Welcome to Ylisstol. I take it that you are one of the new recruits. Thank you for your service."

"Thank you milady, although I am curious why did you hear about the forest. Perhaps you were a part of it?" _No way, is Emmeryn another battlemage? Wait no, otherwise Chrom would have recognized Allan's robes._ Frederick almost cut off Allan's head for his disrespect, but Emmeryn holds up his hand and stops him.

"The forest is not the only portal that spawned. The forbidden magic has called for the revival of all magics and I was away at the temple. I examined the other outbreaks and I believe it to be the work of the dark one." Allan nods at her words.

"I believe it too. I just wanted to make sure you weren't on it. I don't understand though. Why does the dark one want the world to end?"

Chrom couldn't hold on any longer. "What the hell are you guys talking about? What do you mean by temple, or 'end of the world'?" _Emmeryn didn't tell Chrom? There is no doubt that she is a battlemage._

Allan looks at Chrom in surprise and then at Emmeryn. "You didn't tell them?" Emmeryn shakes her head.

"You can tell them. I have to go charge my staff. Does yours need charging as well?"

" **Requip: Staff of the Lightning Battlemage!"**

He hands his staff to Emmeryn, who walks down the hallway gracefully. Allan turns to Chrom, who waits impatiently. She smiles awkwardly and his next words sent the throne room into chaos.

"Emmeryn is the Wind battlemage. She specializes in wind magic, while I being the fire and lightning battlemage, specializes in thunder and fire magic. I am honestly surprised that she didn't tell you, but again maybe she doesn't trust you idiots."

 **A/N Writing gets harder and harder as I stray from the plot xD. How did you guys like it? About the polls, I didn't want the story to deviate from the plot too far, otherwise I will have a more hard time writing, since my ideas for the story are based off of the actual plot. Allan x Sumia and Allan x Cordelia are tied right now, so I will make a different poll for Allan's pairing. If you really want me to do a future child, either review for PM me the name of the child and if enough of you actually want it, I will try my best. The poll choices will be:**

 **Sumia x Allan x Cordelia**

 **Allan x Sumia**

 **Allan x Cordelia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I figured that I should probably reply to some reviews.**

 **Guest- Thanks for reviewing dingis. My OCs are based off of my two best friends. Guess who this guest is.**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko- I can see a bit of** **Severa** **in Allan with the attitude problem with other people. Imagine though if Severa also inherited Allan's protective nature. I will feel bad for either Lucina or Severa's sister in that case.**

 **Guest- I probably should have explained Allan's magic. All magic he does comes from the staff. The staff gathers mana from the air, and he is able to use that mana to cast his magic. Each magic takes a specific amount of mana. His requip magic is based on Erza's from Fairy tail, but his magic depends on his staff, which means he can morph his staff into armor, or weapons. He cannot use his staff in armor form, and can only use specific magic in terms of weapons. I hope I answered your question, and if not, I will try to in the next chapter.**

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Robin's POV

The throne room erupts with confusion. Chrom, Lissa, and Phila starts to assault Allan with questions while Montana facepalms.

"He really needs to put a filter on his mouth." She complains. I chuckle as I remember all the small incidents that Allan would go through, because he said the wrong things. Frederick looks amused at the three and shakes his head.

"Did you know that Emmeryn is a battlemage? You don't look surprised at this fact, and you seemed to recognize Allan's staff and class." Frederick scoffs at the young lord attempting to hit Allan, for not answering his questions. The keyword is attempt. Allan either dodges or parries his strikes with a yawn. Frederick answers my question.

"Emmeryn actually blew apart of the eastern palace when she was training. At the time, I was a young knight who was on night shift and I immediately ran to the scene. I saw the staff and Emmeryn told me everything, then forbade me to tell anyone else." _Wow, Allan never had any explosions happen when training. The only mistake that happened was when an official accidentally got struck with a stray bolt. Nevermind the fact that a few hours before he tried to insult me in front of Allan._ Montana drops onto the floor laughing. Frederick notices my look and guesses wrong.

"I guess Emmeryn didn't do as much damage as Allan, since Wind is easier to control than lightning and fire." From the corner of my eye, I see Allan point at Frederick, mouthing some words to Chrom, and slip out to the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me about Emmeryn!" Chrom stomps over to Frederick. Frederick tries to give me a plea for help, but I shake my head.

"Good luck to you, trying to explain everything. I am going after Allan." I run away too fast to hear Frederick sputter as I race down the hallway. Up ahead, I see Allan crash into a woman. _God, this is going to be interesting. This is my chance to see how Allan reacts to another woman. Maybe he will fall in love and he will stop "protecting" me and instead lavish attention onto his new flame!_

Allan's POV

 _Ahh, I just love creating chaos. The look on their faces, priceless! I wish that I had a photo tome, that picture would have been perfect._ Deep in my thoughts, I did not notice a woman turning the corner, and I bumped into her, scattering all her papers.

"Shit, sorry!"

"It's alright, I wasn't looking either." She waves her hand, bending down to pick her papers up.

"At least let me help collecting your paper." I pick up a few stacks of papers by my feet, and I look at the woman. _Wow, that is a bright color of red. What the hell is with the people in this country? Blue hair, then bright red? Well again, Robin has white hair. I guess bright red isn't the weirdest color of hair around._ I carefully take some papers from the woman's stack and the woman looks at me confused.

"I'm not letting a beautiful woman like yourself carry all these papers by yourself. Let me help you." The woman blushes and nods.

"I am carrying these papers to Phila. Do you know where she is? She is not in her office."

"She is in the throne room with the Shepherds." She nods and walks down the hallway. _Wow, she's a work of art. The gods took their time on her. Wait, no I can't have these feelings. Robin is my first priority, crushes come last. Where is Robin anyways? I hope she is still in the throne room._ I feel a cold shiver crawl up my spine. _Is someone looking at me?_ I look around and see no one. I shake my head out of my thoughts. _Damn, I been getting so distracted lately. I wonder why._ I chase the red-headed woman down the hallway.

Robin's POV

I duck down, hiding behind a plant as Allan turns around. I hold my breath, and release it when I hear Allan walk down. I peep around the plant and see Allan walk down. _Damn that was close. Hehehe, Allan has a new crush! I must speak to this new individual. Freedom, here I come!_ I run down the hallway. _I got to get to the throne room before Allan, otherwise he will freak!_ To my luck, the woman turns the other way, and I run past her and Allan. They did not notice me, and I run into the throne room. Frederick, Lissa, Chrom, Phila, and Montana look at me confused.

"If Allan asks, I did not leave this throne room." A few seconds later, the door on the other side opens and the woman and Allan walks in with the stacks of paper. Phila looks worried.

"Sorry Cordelia! I forgot to inform you that I would be in the throne room. Did you have any trouble?" Phila claps her hands and two other women cart in a wagon, where Cordelia dumps the papers in, Allan following her example. _Hmmmm. Cordelia. A pretty name for a pretty girl. I hope Allan acts on his crush. He needs it._ Montana notices my look, and looks at Allan. She starts giggling.

"Wow. Never in my life would I think I would see Allan crushing on someone. I thought he was gay!" She whispers to me.

"It's alright commander. I shall take my lead. Allan, thank you for the help." Cordelia prepares to leave but Phila stops her.

"Actually Cordelia, you are the only one to see the Risen. Stay here so you can help the Exalt and me devise a strategy for these monsters." Cordelia nods, and stands next to her commander. Lissa takes my hand then starts running, I struggling to keep up.

"Robin!" Allan chases after us and Montana, giving some thought, decides to follow.

"Since you guys are new Shepherds, I will show you the Barracks!" Lissa shouts at me and Allan and I hear a sigh of relief from Allan. He probably thought that I was being kidnapped. I also hear a slap to the head.

"You should have more faith in Lissa. She is one of our teammates, you might as well act like it."

"Don't tell me you didn't think that Lissa was also stealing her." The silence that followed told Allan the answer. _Like Brother, like sister I guess._

Allan's POV

Lissa leads us to the Shepherds garrison. There I see a blonde man with barely any armor on him, a girl with pink armor, as well as Sully doing her best to ignore Virion who is no doubt attempting to win her heart with poetry of a sort. Montana and I wave at Sully, who waves back. Robin looks around in awe.

"Here we are! The Shepherds ' garrison. Go on, Make yourself at home."

I am not impressed by what I see. This garrison was completely disorganized, with papers and dust everywhere. The smell was even worse.

"Woah, this is the first time that I experience the aftermath of a fire tornado in a room. That's why it smells like death and why papers are everywhere, right?" Montana facepalms again and mutters under her breath.

"By the ass of Grima, Allan passed down his traits to Robin." I look at Montana questionably, and opened my mouth to ask her, but I was rudely interrupted.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright?"

I hear a loud yell pop out of nowhere as I turn his head, Robin and Montana coping my movement. A girl who looked like an aristocrat walked in and ran up to Lissa with concern. _Oh great more nobles. There seems to be a clear cut from the villagers and the nobles. That disgusts me._

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"Oh hey yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" _Oh boy. Other selfish noble._ Robin mimics my face, probably thinking the same.

I already imagine her type. A snobbish brat who looks down on anyone beneath her station.

 _Ugh, I can tell that this 'Maribelle' will be difficult to work with._

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue."

"Hey, squirt!" The man with little armor yells out to Lissa. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa throws up a peace sign at "Teach".

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?" _Does he have any braincells? He refers to himself in the third person._ _Is this group created from the mental hospital or something? Is anyone here normal?_

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

I notice the girl in pink armor, she looks nervous. I feel my cheeks burn. _Oh man, she is so adorable. Fuck. I hope Robin and Montana won't notice. Why must Ylisse have such beautiful girls?_ I hear snickering from Robin and Montana. Sully must have noticed because she also starts snickering. _Oh god I jinxed myself._ Maribelle turns her attention to her, likely to look down at her as well.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

 _Brat_.

 _I already know I'm not going to like this one._ Lissa decides to jump in to keep Sumia from feeling down.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." _Fuck, she likes Chrom? Dammit there goes my chance._

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

"So, who's the strangers?" Vaike decides to take the initiative and point out to Montana, Robin, and me who still hasn't introduced ourselves yet. All eyes were on us.

"No one's stranger that you Vaike." Lissa's comment gives everyone time to giggle a little bit, but earns a frown from Vaike clearly offended but shrugs it off. "But allow me to introduce Robin, Montana, and Allan! They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. Allan is Robin's bodyguard, and Montana's in for the shits and giggles, in the words of Montana. Oh yea, Montana and Allan are childhood friends of Sully." Sully nods to everyone's confusion.

"Tactician? What's that suppose to be?"

Everyone looks at Vaike trying to comprehend what he just said. _Damn he only has two brain cells. Why did Lady Robin decide to join this group?_ Robin takes matters into her own hand.

"I'm a strategist. It means from here on out you will receive your orders and commands, from me on the battlefield."

Lissa looks shocked by how blunt Robin is but looks into her eyes and notices that she is trying to put on a good first impression and that deep down she is nervous. Everyone else didn't know what to expect as they heard the new girl was now their superior. _They better, or I will force them to listen. If I had my staff. Ugh, I have to go back into the castle to get it. At least it is charging. And maybe I can bump into Cordelia again._ Lissa decides to explain the situation so everyone could feel more comfortable.

"You should see the tricks she has up his sleeve. she stopped a bandit from cutting my head off. Her magic and swordsmanship are amazing. Allan is better though. He took out ten bandits on his own with one spell. Montana is just trigger happy."

Maribelle looked impressed and happy. I assume that she and Lissa are best friends and that comment that Robin saved Lissa must have meant that she earned her respect. _Even though Lady Robin should have everyone's respect._

"You should've seen these guys in action." Sully adds while slapping Montana on the back.

"Not bad for new blood."

"Excuse me, I have been killing bandits before you even picked up your lance." The rest looks nervously at Montana. To the amazement of everyone, Sully laughs it off.

Vaike is frowning, clearly jealous at how much attention Robin was getting. _These commoners must know their place in front of Lady Robin._

"So Ms. Tactician here thinks she's all tough huh. Can she do this?" Vaike then slammed his hand into his chest.

*buuuuuurp*

I immediately stand up.

"How dare you act like a buffoon in the presence of Lady Robin. You should feel sorry for yourself." I stab my finger in his chest with every word. Vaike steps back and raises his hands.

"Dude, I was just kidding, chill!"

Maribelle looks at me, then points her parasol at Vaike.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? The last thing we need is for you to corrupt our new tactician. Hmph."

She then storms out with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's her problem?" Robin scoffs.

"Don't take it to heart." Sumia added. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa adds. "So Robin, Montana, Allan, is there anything you guys need?"

"Any books you have on battle tactics and strategies would be helpful. Also I'll need maps so I can plan them out."

Lissa laughed at the comment. She ran over to a dusty old chest and pulled a thunder tome.

"Here ya go." Lissa handed Robin the tome. "This is your average thunder tome. I would get you something better, but this is all we have.

"I will need any books you have on Ylissean history. It's been a while since I visited this city." Montana nods at my statement.

"Glad to see you're all getting along." Chrom walks in.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

Sumia walks up to Chrom, but trips on some papers. I dive forward and catches her last minute. Cue giggling from Montana, Robin, and Sully.

"Sumia! Are you alright? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Sumia was choking on her own words as she tries to explain herself for tripping.

Seeing that she was okay, Chrom turns his attention to the others. "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox. We need massive help."

 **A/N A lot of speaking this this chapter. The poll results are in! The final pairing for this story is Sumia x Robin x Cordelia! Sorry for the late updates, it's been a tough time balancing out my summer classes, family troubles, self troubles, this story, and Monster Hunter Generations xD. I will try to update faster as soon August rolls by because my summer classes will end by the end of July. Give me those sweet reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Replies to reviews!**

 **Guest (about romance): There isn't much romance that will happen in this story, just the bare minimum for the supports and stuff like that. I need to know who Robin and Allan will be paired up to for the future children. Anyways for the readers who actually reads this part, would you like Allan to have his own OC future child?**

 **Any no one else reviewed. XD**

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Robin's POV

"Let milady sleep! I don't care that you will leave without us. We can catch up. Milady hasn't slept in a real bed in three years! Allow her this pleasure!" Allan shouts outside of my door. _Geez Allan. If you want me to sleep, don't yell._

"Geez, don't shoot the messenger. I'll go tell Chrom and Frederick about this then." Lissa says before I hear her scrambling down the hallway.

"Allan, what did I tell you about scaring away our teammates?" I yell, and the door opens with Allan carrying my clothes and cloak, along with my bronze sword and personal tome.

"Did you have a nice sleep milady? I have washed your clothes for you." He plops the pile of clothes next to me, and turns around to give me privacy. The staff on his back continuously shifts between the staff, and the lance form.

"What's up with you staff? I don't remember that happening ever?" I question, and Allan gives me a grin.

"It's fully powered up so if the time comes, I can unleash Hell." His grin scares me. I quickly think up a plan.

"Allan, as your lady, I command you to never use any spells classify above A class unless I tell you otherwise." Allan's smile slowly drops and he gives an uncharacteristic whimper. _Ahh, Allan and his overly destructive magic. Either Grima will take over the world, or Allan will accidentally destroy it with an unknown spell he creates in under ten seconds._ The events of yesterday run through my brain, and I smile evilly. Allan pales and make for the doors.

"Allan, stay for a bit. I have a question." Allan stops in his tracks and slowly turns to me, paling even more.

"And what is that milady?" I tilt my head, giving him the most evil smile I will ever give to him.

"Who's that brunette that you saved her from bashing her head on the ground? You look awfully chummy with her? Is it possible that you have a crush?" _I kinda feel bad for Allan. I'm never letting this go._

* * *

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom asks the group. We all nod, and we break up. Sully, Frederick, and Montana run towards their respective horses, while the rest of us prepare for the long journey. Well I don't.

"Allan, when did you get a carriage, and where are the horses? Why is there a couch and carpet installed on it?" I ask. Allan doesn't say anything before lifting me and placing me on the couch. _Geez is Allan going to pull me through this entire journey? Talk about overprotectiveness. Ehh, I shouldn't be complaining. No aching legs for me!_

"W-wait for me!" A man runs towards our group. He has a piece of bread in his mouth as he comes running up. He wears protective light armor, and carries a steel sword and a bronze lance. _He's probably another cavalier. More cavalry, I can make this work._

"Stahl?" Blueberry, I mean Chrom, pats Stahl on the shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asks Chrom, with a little bit of irritation.

Lissa speaks out. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" she turns on Vaike, hand on her staff ready to pummel him.

Vaike tries to defend himself. "The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all…" That doesn't seem to quell Lissa's anger. _Boys will always be boys no matter how old. But again, how hard did Vaike's mother drop him? He seems to be missing a large part of his brain cells. Maybe Tharja can save this missing brain cells._

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" Lissa says between each whack of her staff. "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." Teach says and he reaches a hand towards Stahl.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…" Stahl laments and drolls. I look at him in disbelief. _We are marching to possible war against these Risen and all he can think of is food?_

Allan looks at Stahl apprehensively. "Your name is Stahl, right?" He questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Allan and Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom introduces him and Allan shakes his offered hand. I would shake it, but I'm "trapped" in this carriage, aka the carriage is very comfy and Allan made a very good decision for getting this.

"Hello, Allan and Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." _Ooooo. Mages. Very Squishy. I need to modify my plans again. At least I can relax as I formulate plans._

Allan takes the harness on the front of the wagon, intended for horses to pull, modified for a person, and begins to pull the wagon at a decent speed, matching the rest of the group. Montana snickers at the indignant expression that Lissa has when she sees the wagon.

"How come I don't have one Frederick! I bet you can also pull one!" Lissa basically shouts at Frederick! The rest of the group snickers as Chrom facepalms. Frederick tries to reason with Lissa, who keeps shouting. I turn to full blown laughter as Lissa doesn't let Frederick go.

"Stay sharp! Risen up ahead!" Sully who is our scout bursts into the scene. I immediately jump off the wagon and formate a plan.

I whip out my serious voice and turn to the cavaliers. "Alright gang! Here's the battle plan! There seems to be three isolated groups of monsters. Sully, Montana, and Stahl, I want you to take your lances and charge towards the eastern region. Virion and Lissa, go back them up! That seems to be where all the sword wielders are! Allan, how are you with healing spells?" The Shepherds look at surprise at me. _Idiots probably never saw a tactician before. Great, I sound like Allan now. He's rubbing off of me._

"I'm alright with them. Emmeryn implanted some wind-based healing onto my staff if I need it." Allan says, casually tossing and catching his staff of power.

I turn to Frederick, and Chrom. "Chrom, Frederick, and Allan, go towards the west region at wreak havoc there. I will support you with my tome and if we get hurt, Allan switch to the support mode and heal them. Allan and Lissa, heal every wound. We do not know if these zombies can turn you and I'm not taking the chance. Once both groups finishes their region, signal either with an arrow, or spell into the air. Once both are finished, we will flank the middle group. Vaike and Sumia, they probably won't be able to get here, but of the off chance they do, protect the supplies. Any questions?"

No one speaks up so Chrom takes my place.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against! These Risen will not hesitate to kill you, so don't hesitate in killing them!"

Vaike laughs. "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom sighs. "Vaike, this is no time for jokes…"

Vaike looks like he is about to panic. "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Allan steps forward, his staff turning into a Levin Sword.

"I should save the Risen from this problem and end your existence right now." _Oh shit, I better act fast before he actually follows with his threats._ I grab Allan's arm, and drags him towards the west side.

"Better take that anger on these Risen. Sumia! Protect Vaike and the luggage! Everyone else to their battle stations!" Frederick rides towards us and Chrom whips out his sword and runs past us. Sully and Montana give out a fierce battle cry before burying their lances into the Risen, with Virion sniping the weak ones. Stahl protects Virion from any monsters near him. Chrom and Frederick pair up with the fight, Frederick distracting the zombies, parrying their attempts, while Chrom flanks them and cuts off their heads. Allan pulls me down, saving me from being decapitated. I curse at myself. _Of course the time I space out is in a battlefield. Stupid, stupid Robin._

"Milady, with all due respect, the battlefield isn't the best time to evaluate the Shepherds." Allan says as he switches to two long daggers and blocks two swords at the same time. I flip through the pages of my tome.

" **Thunder!"**

A bolt of lightning hit each of the Risen and fried them. Allan immediately requips into a broadsword and pushes me down for the second time. He spins his sword around and kills ten more Risen surrounding us. Chrom and Frederick hurry towards us and kills the ones out of Allan's reach.

"Any injuries?" Frederick and Chrom shakes their heads no.

Across the field, from the eastern region, I see an arrow fly straight up, the sunlight reflecting it. In response, I fire two lightning bolts into the sky. I shout on top of my lungs, hoping the Eastern side could hear it.

"Everyone! Flank the middle!" Chrom, Frederick, and Allan all facepalm. I look confused at them.

"You have the best plans, but you are not supposed to shout them across the battlefield." The middle group apparently heard me shout, because they were all limping at us. Sully, Montana, and Stahl charge in through the back and start to swing and stab with their lances, arrows killing those they missed. Vaike laughs maniacally as he charges and slams into the side of the group, killing more. _I guess he found his axe. Who gave it to him?_ A large burst of flame answers my question as it kills half of the Risen. _Oh. That Mirel person probably found the axe._ _Only a mage can produce that flame._

"The Risen are no more milord." Frederick says, climbing off his horse. The rest of the Shepherds walk around the undead, picking up weapons that have not been dissolved with the rest. Out from the corner of my eye, I see Chrom wandering off towards the woods.

"Follow him Robin. It is not wise to leave milord alone. We might not have cleared all the Risen in this area. I know for a fact that Allan can kill all of them in one hit, so take him too." Frederick orders me, and rides off. _Ugh, why can't Frederick take care of the blueberry? Chrom is going to say something wrong at the wrong time, and no one will be there to keep Allan from killing him. Dear Naga, save me._

"Allan, we are going after Chrom!" I grab a hold on Allan's neck and drag him towards the woods.

"Why are we doing this? Chrom is a big boy, he can talk care of himself." Allan complains as we walk through the woods in search of our "glorious" leader.

"Oh fuck!" Chrom yells in front of us. Sharing looks, Allan and I draw our swords and run towards Chrom's voice, to encounter him with an injured pegasus.

"You idiot! We thought you were in trouble!" I scold Chrom as Allan inspects the pegasus.

"She looks quite injured. Should we put it out of its misery?" Allan asks as he readies his sword.

"Captain, one moment!"

Sumia enter the clearing and the three of us turn our attention towards her. As Sumia makes her way towards the pegasus she trips again, Allan having to dive to catch her. I hear Chrom facepalm. Allan helps her up, Sumia blushing at the closeness. _Does she like him too? Oh Naga, this is great blackmail! Now don't tell Allan, he is awesome, but so oblivious. Plus the longer this goes, the more blackmail I can get! Dude, I should get Montana into this! Greatest embarrassment level to the fullest! Allan won't know what hit him!_

"Don't get any closer, Sumia, the beast is crazy!" Chrom exclaims.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this." As Sumia makes her way to the pegasus she begins to pet it which immediately calms it down. Chrom drops his jaw at how fast the animal calms down. I watch Allan stare at her as she walks away. _Damn, he got it bad. Hehehe, definitely telling Montana about this._

"Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." Sumia whispered and the pegasus snorts through her nose. _She never told me that she has a gift with animals. Maybe we should save the pegasus, it would be nice to have one airborne unit in this army._ Allan is still staring. _I don't think Allan's going to kill it anyways._

"You know, she will notice if you keep staring at her like that." I whisper to Allan and he quickly averts his eyes with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia says to Chrom, who looks hesitant.

"No out of the question. We are staying till you finish fixing that pegasus. I don't want you to be alone, Sumia." Chrom declares.

"We can't do that. Emmeryn wants the alliance to happen as soon as possible. With the Risen prowling the countryside, we need to go now for your people." I remind Chrom. Chrom looks down hesitant about his decision. _This is my chance to push Allan into doing something as well._ "If you are still hesitant, I can leave Allan here to protect little Sumia here. Allan is a one-man army."

Allan looks ready to protest, before I shoot him a glare. He immediately closes his mouth into a firm white line and nods tensely. I sigh. _You will thank me later Allan._

Chrom makes his decision.

"All right then, be safe, Sumia and Allan." He waves to Sumia and Allan. They both wave back, Allan reluctantly. Allan keeps shooting glances at the happy girl next to him nervously and I stifle my giggles.

"As you command, sir." Sumia shouts to us and Chrom raises his hand lazily. When we make sure that Allan and Sumia can't see us, he turns to me and raises his eyebrow.

"Does Allan like Sumia or something?" He asks. _Should I tell him or should I lie to him? He can possibly help me with shoving the two into uncomfortable situations, but he might blab to Allan and Sumia. What should I do?_

 **A/N What should Robin do? Sorry for the semi late updates! After next week, updates for this story, along with my Percy Jackson story will come faster. If you haven't read my other fanfiction, you should! It is a different Allan, in the Percy Jackson series. He is unhappily married to Artemis! What happened? You should read my other story to find out!** **There is a lot of support for this story and I would like to say thank you! You are the reason I actually try to update my stories faster! So continue to read this story and I hope I can reach your expectations! Give me those sweet reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Time to answer some reviews!**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko - I think a lot of people would like to see that happen xD I'm actually thinking of Allan having twins, one for Lucina and one for Morgan. Or maybe one for Lucina, and one for Cynthia and Severa. xD The possibilities are endless!**

 **Review so I can answer them!**

* * *

Robin's POV

After walking for who knows how long, we finally cross the green-natured borders of Ylisse and start to walk through the cold land of Regna Ferox. It is comical to see the immediate difference between the two winter winds blowing on the Ferox side, and a warm breeze on the Ylisse side. There is a definite border line that stretches out for miles. Luckily, everyone came prepared for the journey. With thick, fur cloaks, some degree of warmth was available but that still wasn't enough to fully resist the winds, well except for Lissa and me. I allowed Lissa, early into the journey, to join me in the wagon as Frederick's and Montana's horses was pulling it. Though before we left Allan and Sumia, Montana complained a lot about the wagon and Allan.

"Naga, how was Allan able to drag this? The wagon can only move with two horses, and Allan managed to drag the wagon by himself. And still have energy to fight. Is Allan even human?" She complained in the beginning as she strapped Frederick's and her horses.

"Isn't Allan your brother? Shouldn't you know?" Chrom asked, and Montana shut up.

After a long venture, we came face to face with a long wall that seems to span endlessly along the borders of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. _By the bright red ass of Grima, how did they build it, and how do they protect it?_

"That's their fortress?" Montana asks as she looks up at the tall structure. I see the multiple levels and the tall walls that looms over us. _As a basic strategy, I assume that archers are just waiting for us, with guards waiting in case we split up. Damn, a simple strategy, but it works._

As soon as that thought finished in my mind, I could hear rustling and the clanking of armor.

"I think they're mobilizing. It's best if we lower our weapons and announce ourselves before we have to resort to force." Chrom suggests as he see the Feroxi border patrol move about the walls of the fort. _Idiot, we might actually have to fight our way through. Battle is their politics, and that probably won't change for foreign embassies._ Frederick has the same idea.

"I don't think that is wise milord. We might have to fight if this is actually Feroxi." He whispers to Chrom.

"Halt! Name yourselves!" A woman with short blonde hair and large grey armor walks to the front of the Longfort wall. _Hmm, a knight. I am guessing that the rest of the guard is comprised of archers and knights. They are both super weak to magic. Why is Allan not here? I need him!_

"I am Prince Chrom! In the name of the Royal House of Ylisse, I came to seek audience with the Khans!" Chrom hollers, though the woman sneers at him. I almost giggle. _He sounds so stupid!_

"Not one more step, invader! I have several soldiers armed and ready to attack!" She retorts.

Chrom is on the verge of panicking. "Please! Wait Milady! I have been sent by the Exalt Emmeryn for diplomacy to discuss a mutual manner!" The Shepherds are alarmed with the instantly hostile greeting.

"If you wish to talk, talk with a weapon, imposter!"

It is apparent that the leader on the wall was growing much more aggravated the more she looked at us. I immediately think of a strategy on how to defeat the army. We might not be able to kill them, when we win, the deaths could backfire on us.

At that moment, Frederick's mood sours.

"Hold! You do realize that this here is Prince Chrom, sibling to the Exalt and descendant of the Divine Dragon!" _Good ole Freddy. Always starting fights to protect Chrom. Do you know you are making my job harder?_

"And do you realize that impersonating royalty is a capital offense? If you only want to talk, then forget it, brigands! We will settle this the Feroxi way. We talk with steel!"

"Emm is going to be pissed at me." Chrom grumbles as he steps back.

However, without warning, guards immediately march forward at the wall and throw their spears. _Fuck, we don't have enough time!_

* * *

Allan's POV

It's only been a couple of minutes since the Shepherds reluctantly left us. I immediately summon a small pillar of earth so I can overwatch Sumia and her pegasus and make sure that no Risen are nearby. _Why are there Risen in the first place? Risen magic have been long gone along with time magic. They should, considering that they are taboo. But I saw with my own eyes that both magics were used a couple of days ago. There is a battlemage that used the spells. But how? Only gods are allowed to do it, and Naga and Grima died a long time ago. Idiots only worship the dead._

"You know that you don't have to stay up there. I doubt that there are any hostile enemies around." Sumia calls up to me. I sigh and I jump down, landing in the ground creating a small crater on the ground. I slowly walk to Sumia, unconsciously admiring her. Using the staff on my back, I summon a crate of carrots and apples for the winged horse. The horse chews happily on the morsels and Sumia giggles. My face glows bright red and I turn around quickly so Sumia can't see it. _She looks adorable when she giggles._ She slowly brushes the feathers away from the wound.

"You know, I actually know a healing spell. I don't know if it works on animals, but right now is the best time to know." I reach for my staff, and the orb at the end glows bright green. Sumia looks surprised for a bit, then moves so I have room to heal. It turns out that healing spells work on animals.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Sumia asks me while I am healing.

"No, I do not." I lie as I watch the wound slowly close.

"Really, I thought you liked Robin." Sumia says surprised. She then lays on her back and stares at the clouds. " I have a crush on Chrom, but I don't think that it will work out." I almost drop my staff.

"You won't know if you don't try. Robin is my charge. I do not hold any romantic feeling for her. She is like my daughter, despite the close age." I reply. My heart aches but I avoid it. It's not the time for sorting out feelings. The wound finally closes and I stop the spell and I stand up.

"The pegasus is able to fly now, we might want to try to catch up. The group is a hour and a half in front of us." I say as I hold up my hand. Sumia grabs its and I pull her up. She grabs the reins of her pegasus, left by the previous rider, and gracefully climbs up. The pegasus finishes up her meal of apples and carrots and nuzzles me in thanks.

"Aww, she loves you! Come on slowpoke, we have to go." Sumia teases, before the pegasus opens her wings and rockets off the ground. I blush and try to forget the tingly feelings left from her hand and I grab my staff again.

" **Requip: Wings of the Archangel!"**

The staff transforms into two white wings and attach themselves onto my back and I launch off the ground, flying behind Sumia.

After flying for who knows how long, we finally cross the green-natured borders of Ylisse and start to walk through the cold land of Regna Ferox. It is comical to see the immediate difference between the two winter winds blowing on the Ferox side, and a warm breeze on the Ylisse side. There is a definite border line that stretches out for miles. _I wonder what Robin thinks of this? She probably had a good laugh._

Out in the distance I see the Shepherds in front of the Longfort, a border wall that the Feroxi built to protect their lands.

"Sumia, if Chrom gets attacked, swoop in to save him and I will throw up a barrier to protect the rest!" I shout to Sumia who nods. Not a moment to spare, guards throw their spears at Chrom. Sumia immediately nosedives.

" **Requip: Staff of the Lightning Battlemage!"**

The staff appears in my hand and as I fall, I prepare a magic circle.

" **Guardian Magic: Dome!"**

* * *

Robin's POV

" **Guardian Magic: Dome!"**

A white blur grabs Chrom and saves him from the spears, and a dome of pure energy incompasses the area around us, arrows bouncing off. The white blur slows down to reveal Sumia and her pegasus. She lowers down, and Chrom jumps off.

"Don't do any fatal or wounding shots. Only disable their bows and arrows and spears, if they have any." I command. I am not sure what Feroxian soldiers used for long-range battle but these are the only types we found.

"We'll pair up so that we don't get surrounded. Only disarm and knock the Feroxi soldiers unconscious. Only maim if your life depends on it." Vaike groans at my statement, but he nods. We do not need any deaths on our hands.

On cue, the barrier shatters and Feroxi guards begin to sprint from the fortress as they ready for battle.

"Attack!" The female leader of the guard commanded her troops.

Spears sailed from the top of the Longfort, though they were countered by blasts of wind from Allan and Miriel.

As I fight, I realize that the pair up strategy was working since the fighting hadn't escalated to new danger levels.

Soon enough, however, enemies were starting to pour out even more from the fort. _Dammit, I hope that this was the only guard, but this is a big wall, they probably have a army living here._ Having dropped the usage of ranged weapons, probably because the range weapons have no effect due to wind magic, the Feroxi warriors resort to close range combat.

Forced to draw my Bronze Sword, I hold a tome on one hand and my sword in the other, ready to become a force of reckoning on the battlefield. This stance was drilled into me for times of danger, courtesy of Allan.

A Feroxi soldier rushed at me with an axe but with my small frame, Robin was able to dodge with agile skill.

" **Thunder!** "

Casting the spell, my opponent crashes into a wall with a loud thud as he is knocked unconscious.

Another soldier then ran at me.

With a quick parry, I fail to deter my opponent, so instead, I quickly dodge the second attack. Allan charges in with his thunder lance, and stab the ground. The snow acts like a conductor as everyone nearby him are shocked into submission. Luckily no Shepherds are nearby.

"I've got a key!" Kellam turned to the group after calling out from far away.

"Open the damn doors then!" Montana replies nearby.

Kellem jams ion the key and turns. Almost instantly, the doors opens, to reveal the female guard from before.

"Since you have made it this far, then it may be safe to assume that there is a small bit of credibility to your words. Now, let us fully discern who you are." The woman looked at Montana, who jumps off her horse and grabs her sword, before walks forward.

Montana immediately goes onto the offense, stabbing and slashing at the woman.

The guard returns with a jab at Montana with her sword, Montana leaping back before rushing back in and kicking the guard's shield out of the way. Without delay, Montana spun in a deadly circle with her sword , creating a whirling slash that threatened to cut her enemy.

However, Montana wasn't done yet. She slammed the blunt side of her sword into her adversary's side, sending the guard crashing into a wall with a crumbling thud.

The rest of the guard immediately drops their weapons and back away slowly from Montana. The rest of the Shepherds look at Montana with their mouths open. I skip to the front and high five Montana.

"Remind me to never piss of Montana." Virion whispers to Vaike, who nods. Montana glares at both, sending them back, and almost running over Allan.

" **Hunter's Magic: Trap of the Unfortunate!"**

A bubble envelopes the two males and Allan walks forward towards the group, the bubble following him. Montana and I giggle at the site, but Montana stops when Allan gives her a stern look.

"What did I say about playing with your food?" Allan chastises Montana, further scaring the guards. The guards who are still standing runs away from the grinning Montana and the frowning Allan.

Chrom shakes his head before walking over to the rubble and offers a hand.

"I was mistaken. Clearly, you are indeed Prince Chrom." The guard lowered her weapon and ordered her men to stand down, who didn't need any orders.

"My name is Raimi and please forgive me for my rudeness. I took you all for imposters and for that I have offended you greatly. I shall send word of your arrival at once and I shall bring you to the leading Khan here at once."

"I am grateful to you." Chrom responds as if he has no hard feelings.

"Well that worked out nicely." I comment at the surprising turn of events.

"Strength is a core foundation of Regna Ferox. Sometimes coming to an understanding through force is necessary as long as it doesn't escalate to a deathmatch." Frederick chimes in.

"Let's get moving now." Chrom interjects as the group moved onwards.

* * *

Allan's POV

Raimi came to a halt in a large room and turned to the leader of the Shepherds.

"Please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi bows before leaving.

"I wonder what they're like." Lissa muses as she tried to piece together an image.

Robin looks around the room in deep thought.

"I feel like someone is thinking of nasty things about me." A voice called out as the owner entered the room. Robin jumps and looks sheepish.

"I am Flavia, the East Khan."

Flavia is a woman with dark skin, curly light blonde hair that was in a high ponytail, and wears red and white armor.

"Greetings, I am Prince Chrom." Chrom offers his hand, which Flavia shakes gently.

"I apologize for the trouble that was caused at the border and I welcome you to Regna Ferox." Flavia apologizes.

"It's fine. Is it true that the brigands that have been attacking Regna Ferox are Plegian?" Chrom asks.

"Aye. We found documents on one of them. It looks like Plegia wants to start a bloodbath." Flavia looks mad and Robin looks around in confusion. _We been in here before. I guess Lady Robin doesn't remember. To be far, its been a few years._

"Damn bastards. Ah, forgive me for my unsightly speech. Sorry Robin and Allan." Chrom curses himself as he had a slip of the tongue.

Flavia let out a hearty laugh as she nods at him.

"No worries. The people of Regna Ferox prefer simple speech." Flavia jovially waves away his worries as Chrom relaxes. He then stiffens as he feels Robin's and my glare. We stop and we share a laugh.

Right after, the atmosphere becomes serious again.

"Anyways, I know why you've come here, Prince Chrom but I cannot give you any aid. I simply lack the authority to do something on such a large scale." Flavia gives him a bitter smile. _I guess we just ask the West Khan._

Chrom unfortunately doesn't think the same way I do.

"What?! Why?" He questions, almost shouting.

"She is only one of the Khans. She am not the Head Khan. Only the Head Khan can do something so large." I explain for Flavia. Flavia looks at me in surprise.

"Allan, is that you?" She asks.

Chrom looks confused, while Robin's face brightens as she remembers. I decide to enlighten Chrom.

"Couple years back, I came here for a vacation. Unfortunately I got in a fight. Of course I won, and Flaiva saw the entire thing. She asked me to be her champion for a tournament to decide a new head. Of course I won and Flavia got her title. Lady Robin loved the fight and wouldn't stop talking about it. Which by the way, how did you lose?" I turn to Flavia.

She looks sheepish. "He got a new champion who beat my current one. But that was a couple years ago. I can issue a new tournament for the title. Hence, if I win, you will get the help you need."

Chrom probably feels a sliver of hope because he prompts Flavia to continue.

"Khans can't participate in the tournament for obvious reasons. Therefore, I'll need a champion. Since your shepherds contain Allan, I will need to borrow him. I also need Robin because the rules changed. I need three champions. If you three represent me and win, you will get the support that is needed."

"I am more than willing to represent you. My people are desperate for help. If we have to use force to accomplish the goal of safety, then so be it."

"Haha! That's the way. Come. I'll have preparations made so that you can fight as best as you can."

* * *

 **A/N There is more romance than I expected from Allan. Sorry Guest, there probably will be a lot more romance in the future as well. The story is progressing along nicely I would like to think. My best friend showed me an important typo mistake I made. In Chapter six I believe, I stated the pairings wrong. THE FINAL PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY IS ROBIN X CHROM AND SUMIA X ALLAN X CORDELIA. I am sorry for any confusion that popped up due to my mistake. Things are still rough back irl, so updatings still random. Updates will come faster once I get through this rough patch. Thank you readers for still sticking around! Give me some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Review Responds!**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko** **\- I was actually thinking about that idea. t was either that, or Sumia and Cordelia can birth two children separately. The second choice is more realistic, since it is nearly impossible to get two sets of twins, but it sounds like an awesome idea. xD Thanks!**

* * *

Robin's POV

As the three of us enter the massive arena, the crowd roars to life. _Naga, the sound!_ Next to me, I see Allan and Chrom wincing at the sound as well.

"Any louder, my ears are going to burst." Allan mutters as he covers my ears. "Lady Robin, be careful. The noise could possibly destroy your hearing."

"Hey there's Raimi along with the border guards!" Chrom says as he points up towards the right side of the arena. Allan and I share an uneasy look. _If Raimi and the border guards here, who's protecting the border? Lets hope that no bandits come over._

Raimi stands up, with a megaform tome in hand.

"Citizens of Regna Ferox every few years we hold a tournament in order to see who is worthy of ruling our beloved country. And what's the best way to find out?!" the crowd went silent as they anticipated her answer.

"Through METTLE AND BLOOD!" The crowd screamed louder. Allan covers my ears and Chrom almost falls down from the loudness of the screams.

"You ready guys?" Chrom asks seeing how nervous I am. Allan looks indifferent.

"Don't worry Chrom, we have your back." I reassure him.

"Representing East-Khan Flavia, I give you Prince Chrom of House Ylisse, Robin of Pelgia, and Allan, the last of the Battlemages!"

The crowd roars at our introductions again.

"By Grima's face, when do they shut up?" Allan whispers as the shouting reaches new levels.

"Representing West-Khan Basilio, I give you a warriors from the unknown, Marth and Roy, along with the second in best, Hector!"

My eyes widen at I look at our opponents. It is the same Marth who assisted us in the forest against the Risen. The same one that Allan knocked unconscious.

"Chrom, it's him." I whisper.

"Yeah…I see him."

"This provides the perfect opportunity to get answers on who summoned the risen, how dangerous they are, and where they originate from, along with who casted the forbidden magics." Allan whispers as he glares at Marth.

Raimi's voice appears again.

"There will be three battles! Chrom vs. Marth! Robin vs. Hector! And Allan vs. Roy! Chrom and Marth, you are first! All other fighters clear the stage!"

"Marth!" Chrom calls out. "A word before we start."

The man utters no words.

After a long minute of uncomfortable silence, Chrom steps forward.

"Very well. Our swords can speak for us!"

"Fighters." Raimi yelled out. "START!"

Chrom pulls out his Falchion and readies himself for battle. Marth pulls out his sword which looked like an exact replica of the Falchion.

"Where did you get that?!" Chrom is understandably flabbergasted by what he sees. Falchion was suppose to be the only divine blade in existence passed down from the Hero-King himself.

"Hmmm. This Marth is either the original Marth, or a descendant of Chrom's. Falchion only accepts ones of noble blood. With time travel, anything is possible." Allan declares as he watches the fight.

"There's no way" Chrom shrugs it off and began clashing with Marth by jumping high up in the air and comes crashing down with an intense strike.

As I begin to watch Marth fight, I couldn't help but be shocked by what I wam seeing. Marth's fighting stance is very similar to Chrom's if not the exact same. These moves are forged through training and hard work. Whoever Marth was, he is no joke. They exchange blows for a time, dodging each other, or parrying. Any hit that strikes are ones that only leaves a scratch.

"Come on Chrom!' Allan mutters under his breath. I fire a quick look of surprise at him. _Why does Allan care? I was under the presume that Allan hates Chrom's guts._

As Marth's blade comes down, Allan jumps up on his seat.

"If you are going to do it anytime soon, the best time will be now!" Allan roars. Chrom only smirks in response. He parries the blade with enough force, that Marth was forced to sidestep to avoid losing his blade.

" **Sword Magic: Seven Strike Hit!"**

Chrom fades out of vision, seconds later appearing behind Marth. Marth stands there confused, before seven prominent wounds open on his chest, and Marth falls down.

"Impressive... If not surprising." Marth says before he fa

ints. "I yield."

And with Marth falls down, unconscious and Chrom wins.

* * *

"Next Match, Robin vs. Hector!"

"Here, you will need this." Allan say to me, before shoving a wind tome in my hands.

"With this inclosed space, you can use the winds to your advantage." He explains. I nod at him and give him a hug.

"If I get beat up, don't come rescue me please." I whisper in his ears and walk out into the stadium before I can hear a retort.

"Fighters." Raimi yelled out. "START!"

The swordsman Hector pulls out his killing edge and charges at me. I merely sidestep and he trips onto the floor.

"Wow, you need to try harder to defeat me." I say with a smile.

"Shut up bitch!" He gets up and gives me a glare. I fire a weak wind blast at him, and he trips over again.

"This is really pathetic. I kinda feel really bad for beating you." I tease him.

"Enough! Let's settle this like real men. Throw me everything you got!" Hector screams before launching himself at me. I dodge his horrible attack, and he only gets angrier. He soon abandons all form and starts slashing wildly.

"Jeez, if you really want to." I rip my tome into two, and the pages turn into pure magic.

" **Forseti!"**

I lift my hands up in the air and the magic starts flowing around the arena, causing a tornado. All I can see was that the spell consume the arena with Hector stabbing the ground and holding on for his dear life to prevent himself from getting swooped up by the spell. When the spell died down, I see Hector on the ground.

"Enough…I give." He whispers before fainting like Marth.

* * *

"Why do I get the easy opponents? I wanted to fight Marth, you lucky bastard!" I complain while giving a glare to Chrom.

"Ehh, better luck next time." Chrom laughs while ruffling up my hair. I give a noise of annoyance and he immediately retracts his hand, looking scared. I turn around and Allan is there, giving Chrom his glare.

"Oh Naga, he's scarier than Frederick!" Chrom runs out of the small viewing room as Allan brushes out my hair.

"Seriously though, why does Chrom get Marth?" I complain.

"I think that the reason is that Marth fights similar as Chrom how Chrom fights. And maybe that Hector guy fights as well as you do with a sword." Allan answers.

"I don't even fight with a sword!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"As I said, same experience." Allan deadpans.

"Is that a joke Allan! Holy shit you made a joke! You never make a joke!" I turn around to look at him. "What's the special occasion?"

Raimi's voice appears over the loudspeakers before Allan can respond.

"Last fight! Allan vs. Roy!"

Allan brushes out the rest of my hair.

"Got to go, Lady Robin. Wish me luck!" Allan walks out the door to the arena.

"Fighters." Raimi yelled out. "START!"

Allan whips out his staff and power courses through it. He raises it up, and a large bolt of thunder crashes down upon him. When the bolt disappears, Allan is left standing in mage's clothes, small bits of thunder running through his clothes and striking near the ground. The crowd goes wild as a cheer for Allan rise.

"If you want to forfeit, I won't blame you." Allan says while smirking. Roy doesn't answer, but instead thrusts out his hands.

" **Requip: Staff of the Fire Battlemage!"**

A staff appears in Roy's hand, and a giant fire consumes him. When the fire dies, he is left standing in mage's clothes, similar to Allan's, with small fires exploding in his clothes instead. Allan's and my mouth drops.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Chrom asks me.

"Because we both saw the current fire battlemage die in battle, and Allan took his staff and combined it with his." I answer slowly and Chrom looks concerned.

"First, Marth has a replica of my weapon. Now Roy has a replica of Allan's. What's going on?" Chrom questions as he stares at the arena. I only shrug.

"Lady of gentlemen! Welcome to the first and possible only battle of two battlemages!" Raimi shouts and the crowd goes bananas.

Allan's POV

 _Holy Naga, what the Hell did he get that staff? That staff is in my possession, but I can see with my own eyes. I got to defeat him fast and get some answers._

" **Thunder Magic: Rain of Thunder!"**

I raise my staff, then stab it into the ground. The energy dispels from the staff and hovers above Roy. The magic forms a cloud, and lightning starts falling down towards Roy. Not missing a beat, I form a magic circle behind me.

" **Speed Magic: Horizontal Blast!"**

The magic circle behind me explodes and sends me flying towards Roy. Roy stabs his staff into the ground.

" **Guardian Magic: Dome!"**

The dome forms around him just in time for to null my lightning attacks. I stab my staff into the dome, but the barrier holds. _Fuck, this guy knows how to fight._

" **Fire Magic: Fire Blast!"**

The dome falls down as a giant fireball speeds towards me. I smack my hands together, and throw my staff towards the ball of fire.

" **Guardian Magic: Reflect!"**

The staff glows before forming a wall. The fireball hits the wall, dispels some magic, then fires back towards Roy who dodges it. His staff glows purple as he spins it in a circle, slowly getting faster.

" **Ultimate Fire Magic: Beam of Hell Fire!"**

A magic circle bursts into life and a quick beam of pure hell fire hits me in the arm. The fire attacks my nerves and muscle, and my arm burns off. I fall down with excruciating pain.

"FUCK!" I scream to the heavens. Hell Fire is the worst of the fire types. The fire slowly poisons anyone who isn't a fire user. _Good thing I have a fire staff. That 'Roy' might have one, but I have the original._

" **Ultimate Requip: Staff of the Fire and Lightning Battlemage!"**

The staff glows with power and power starts seeping through my pores, looking like I stand in a fog of mist. I thrust out my hands and the combined staff points to Roy.

" **Ultimate Battlemage Magic: Wrath of the Thunder and Fire!"**

A large beam of Thunder and Fire combined rushes forward, blowing up half of the arena.

" **Guardian Magic: Reflect!"**

Roy throws his staff towards the beam and the wall forms. The beam stays locked with the wall, before the wall starts to break. Roy looks surprised before the beam hits. The staff absorbs most of the fire, but the lightning electrocutes him and he falls unconscious.

I stand there, looking at my downed opponent, before raising my arms and shouting at the crowd.

"I won!" The crowd yells louder than me and I sway in my place. Before I faint, I see Robin and Sumia run towards me. All that's running through my head is: _Who the hell is Marth and Roy?_

 **A/N So if you didn't read my other story The Betrayed Guardian of the Hunt, I said in there that I will try to update more. I am aiming to upload a chapter every other day for this story as well, but I am not sure whether I can. Things are still a bit rough right now, but I got more free time, which I am going to spend on this and my PJ fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter, I admit I am not good with fighting scenes, (which I better get better since Fire Emblem consists of mostly fighting). I got a lot of questions about this fanfiction's title, which I will address here. Each book will consist of one arc, so Book one will be the Ylisse-Plegia War, book two will focus on the two year skip (focusing on the outrealms DLC but not the future-past.), Book three will be the Valm, Book four is Grima, and Book Five will be the Future-Past. I hope that updates will come faster for you guys. Give me reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Reviews!**

 **No reviews for Chapter Nine!**

* * *

Allan's POV

I wake with a start. _Where the fuck am I? Where is Lady Robin?_ The events of the fight come ramming in and I wince. _Fuck, I feel like I got ran over by a cart. Hmm. Roy. I wonder what is his real name. I doubt his name is actually Roy, unless his parents are huge history nerds. Wait a minute… Roy has the fire battlemage staff, doesn't he. That means he came from the future, since I have the fire staff right now. Goddammit, I need to apprehend him before he escapes._ I try to get up, but my right arm doesn't respond. I look at the right side, only to find out that I don't possess my right arm. _Right… That fucker burned off my dominate hand. Goddammit. Another reason to kill him._ I get up, only to find that my legs don't work, as I plop down onto the cold floor.

"Are you ok?" Sumia must have heard my fall, because she came running in.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I ask her as she helps me back onto the bed. She puts her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Well, you have been out for three days." She starts.

"I WAS OUT FOR THREE DAYS?" I shout, and Sumia gives me a glare for interrupting her. I shut up.

"As I said, you were unconscious for three days, leaving the healers enough time to go with the painful healing of your wounds. Although they couldn't fix your… you know what." She motions to my missing arm.

"I know. Damn. How am I supposed to protect Lady Robin now?" I ask frustrated.

"Oh about that…" Sumia looks down nervously. I motion her to continue. "You are issued by Robin, and the Ylissean Exalt to be out of all battles until you reach Ylisstol."

"WHAT?" I shout. "Who's going to protect Lady Robin? What if she gets hit? What if she doesn't have a partner? What if…" I would have continued talking if it wasn't for the fact that Sumia lock my lips with her hands.

"I am her temporary partner, until you get better. It will be somewhat safer, since she will be in the air." She explains.

"What if there are archers? What if you and Robin both get hurt? Who's going to help both of you?" I start feeling sick.

"Allan, do you trust me?" She has a serious face on.

"Of course!" was my immediate answer.

"Then trust me in saying nothing bad will happen." Her whole face lit up and she looks beautiful. The moment is lost when Montana and Robin walk past my room, see that I'm awake, and then bearhug me.

* * *

"You from Valm or something? Lon'qu sounds very foreign." I ask our newest recruit. (I remember that they added honorifics to the names there. Would you prefer I call you Lon'qu-san?"

"It's been a long time since I heard that name. I almost didn't recognize that name. Although that is my birthplace, Ferox is my home." Lon'qu reply.

"I hear you." I nod as I clink glasses with Lon'qu and resume drinking ale. My glass is a special enchanted glass, which is always filled with a drink of my choice, currently ale. Lissa comes over and Lon'qu scoots away from her quickly. She laughs but focuses her eyes at me.

"How are you doing?" She questions sympathetically.

"The whole one arm only is still throwing me off. Can't fight with my left right now, I need some training. Never would I thought I would lose an arm to Hell Fire. Also, I'm a bit anxious about any bandit threats. I hope that Lady Robin doesn't get get hit." I reply, as I drink another glass.

"You ok there bud? Never thought that I would see you drink like this. I didn't think you actually drink. Where the hell did you get this much anyways?" Lissa looks concerned, but I wave it off. My mind starts getting a little hazy.

"It's alright. I don't always drink, but right now, I think that I need to drink my sorrows away." I laugh and almost fell down. I'm having trouble thinking, but I still drink. "I don't know where I found all this ale, but look! It magically appeared with this neverending cup of sweet nectar!"

"I'm needed somewhere, but I will send a person here to watch you. We don't need any misfired spells of your caliber here." She says concerned.

"You don't have to. I gave my staff to Lady Robin if she needs it." My words gets a little slurred. I wave her off, and Lissa walks away.

After a couple more mugs, my head starts feeling clouded and my vision gets worse.

"Holy shit Allan! What are you doing?" Sumia shouts as she runs towards me.

"You know, drinking problems away. Never thought I would be crippled like this." I slur. Sumia grabs my left arm and hoists me up.

"I think you need to stop drinking, and y=get some sleep." Sumia whispers.

"You know you are very pretty. I got a very pretty girl carrying me right now!" I sing as she drags me along.

Sumia's POV

 _Wow, Allan is surprising light for a person who beats Frederick in strength and endurance._ Allan starts singing again while I drag him. _Maybe we can get to his tent faster if I carry him._ I hoist him on my shoulder. _He is lighter than I thought. Where did you get all this strength?_

"Sumia, you are the best person ever!" Allan sings on my shoulder.

"Be quiet you. You're drunk. You don't know what you are saying." I reply with a slight blush on my face. _He's either been drinking a lot, or he is extremely lightweight._

"Buts it's true!" Allan drags out the 'e'. He calms down and I arrive at his tent. His two teammates, Robin and Montana, are nowhere to be seen. I let Allan down, and he totters forward and falls into his bed.

"You know, I lied about not liking someone." He admits. Drunk Allan is a lot more talkative it seems.

"Really? Why did you lie to me?" I ask him. I feel terrible for exploiting his weakness, but the curious side overrides that feeling.

"It's because you know this person. I have a crush on this girl, but she likes someone else!" He sings drunkenly.

"Oh, that's horrible!" I exclaim horrified. _This is starting to look like that book I read yesterday! Adam loved Harley, but Harley loved John, so Adam killed himself! I hope that Allan won't end up like that!_ "Did you tell her about your feelings?"

"Nah, she had this crush on another person for a while. I just met her! I have no chance. At least Lady Robin can find love!" I sings, before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

"You know Allan, you are one of my friends. I will help you get this woman." I promise Allan, who snores in response. I walk out the tent and Robin stands outside, confused.

"What are you doing in my tent, Sumia? You don't really come around here often." Robin asks.

"Allan got drunk and I decided to carry him back, before he makes a fool of himself." I explain, and Robin looks concerned.

"Allan got drunk? Oh Naga, Allan doesn't drink too much. He really isn't taking the whole no-right-arm thing very well is he?" Robin facepalms. "Thank you for the help Sumia."

"Oh it's not a big deal. Friends help each other, don't they?" I shuffle my feet in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are friends. You are probably the only person he gets along with this group of people. He doesn't socialize much. He rather spend his time reading. Night Sumia!" Robin ducks into the tent. _Hmm. Allan likes to read? Maybe I should lend him some books._ I walk to my tent for the night.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss of arm." Emmeryn says while bowing down to an embarrassed Allan.

"It's nothing. I will probably lose it anyways in that battle." Allan replies, looking around with a slight blush.

"You didn't have to do it anyways. This war has nothing to do with you." Emmeryn looks down in shame. "It's all my fault that you lost your arm."

Suddenly, she stands up, scaring Allan and me. She starts pacing, walking around in circles, mumbling to herself. I share a confused look with Allan, and Chrom looks concerned.

"Is everything ok, Emm?" Chrom asks.

"Chrom, I need you right now. Allan and Robin, follow me." Emmeryn orders, then walks down the hallway. The three of us called, share more confused looks, then follow her. After ten minutes of walking down hallways, and stairs, we finally reach a metal door. The door has a weird slit in the middle. _What the hell is this place?_ Chrom finally looks like he understands, and his face morphs into a serious one.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" He questions Emmeryn, who nods. Chrom takes his sword, and stabs it into the slit of the door. Falchion glows in the slit, and glowing lines run through the metal door. With a grunt, Chrom twists the swords, and the door swings inward, revealing a room full of broken swords and other precious heirlooms. Emmeryn ushers us in, and closes the door. Emmeryn starts picking up the heirlooms, and moves them, and with uncertain looks, Chrom and I begin to help. Allan, with his only one hand, stands frustrated on the side. Emmeryn gives a shout of success, when she pulls out a METAL RIGHT ARM!

"What is Grima's name is that?" Allan asks our unsaid question.

"Long ago, a blacksmith who lived in King Marth's time, dreamed that the Holy Dragon Naga told him to build a metal arm for the lightning battlemage, who lost an arm for this kingdom. Without the arm, Ylisse will fall. It took his entire life, but he did it. This arm is also blessed with Naga's magic, only allowing a specific lightning battlemage to use it. It is said that the arm will connect with the user instantly, if the person is the chosen one." Emmeryn explains.

"This honestly sounds like pegasus dung, but we might as well try, I guess." Allan walks over. "I swear that I will get some kind of virus if it connects. I'm honestly surprised the arm hasn't rusted yet. Robin, can I have my staff?"

I give Allan the staff, and the staff suddenly starts sparking, and lightning surges through it, into the arm, creating a link in between them. Allan raises his eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. The arm slowly floats out of Emmeryn's grasp, and launches itself and buries into the stub of Allan's shoulder. With a shout of surprised pain, Allan falls over, and a small lightning dome covers it. After a minutes, the dome starts caving in, into the metal arm that is now connected to Allan. When the lightning is gone, Allan flexes his metal arm.

"By Grima's bright red ass, this is chaotic silver! Where the fuck did the blacksmith get chaotic silver?" Allan's eyes widen.

"What's chaotic silver?" Chrom asks.

"It's metal created by the true Gods. It's 'creative' metal, and it can assume different shapes." Allan explains, and the arm twists into a metal sword, then into a lance, and into a cannon, and finally back into his arm. "The staff merged with the arm, and now, this arm is under my control. I'm gonna have fun with this!"

Allan turns to Emmeryn and bows. "Thank you Exalt for this gift. How can I ever repay you?" He asks.

"Why must I be rewarded, if it is my fault you lost your arm to begin with? If anything, I have not thanked you enough." Emmeryn replies. We walk out the vault, and Chrom grabs his swords and pulls it out of the door. The door stops glowing and we make our way back to the throne room. When we reach the throne room, Phila was waiting anxiously. When she see the royal family, she rushes towards the Exalt.

"Your Grace! M-milord! Lady Robin! Sir Allan! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please!" Emmeryn tries to calm her down. "What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

* * *

 **A/N I have a horrible habit of living things with a cliffhanger. Sorry guys, it kind of just happened. Things are changing guys! For those who haven't read the latest chapter for my PJ story, updates will come faster now as I try to stay with a schedule. I will try to update this story on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, while my other story, The Betrayed Guardian of the Hunt, will be updated on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday.** **For those who wonder why Wednesday is full, that's because I will update a new story coming out. It is a side story for my PJ story is about the backstory of Allan, who he is, how he became the last battlemage, his marriage to Artemis, his late daughter Diana, and what you all want to see, the betrayal that separated Allan from Artemis! The first chapter of the story will come out next Wednesday and will be updated once a week. If anyone wants me to do a side story on how This Allan became a battlemage, and how he met Robin. If you want me to do this story, send me a review! Any thoughts, comments, concerns on my schedule? Leave a review or PM me. This will be hard for me to get used to, since writing is a new thing for me, but I will try this new schedule and see how I do. Leave me those sweet reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Time to answer some reviews!

AnonymousGeek - I'm glad you like it! I don't know how you missed this, but at least you're here now!

Robin's POV

"B-but that would be Maribelle!" Lissa is shaking at the news with Chrom holding her to calm her down.

"King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded his country. He demands we pay reparations for this insult." Phila exclaim.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom yells out.

I heard all about Gangrel from Allan who was the current king of Plegia given the moniker "The Mad King" by both Ylisse and his own country. From what I heard this man has done nothing but cause endless harassment of Ylisse and enjoys pain and suffering, especially on Ylisseans. Apparently this hatred was caused by Chrom's father who waged a bloody war trying to eradicate Plegia's religious cult known as the Grimleal, who worshipped Grima.

Maybe Ylisse and Plegia's difference in religion are causing them to be at odds with each other.

"Knowing Gangrel, the only way to end this war is for him to die." Allan starts.

"Allan is right!" Chrom agrees. "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince and Sir Allan, Your Grace." Phila added. "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"Hey wait!" Allan throws his hands up to stop everyone. "You didn't let me finish! The only way to end this war is to kill him, but we can't! Think of the politics. Plegia loves their king. If we kill him, for them it's like continuing your father's work."

"So if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake." Emmeryn summarizes, then make her decision on how to resolve the situation. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"Please reconsider, Your Grace." Phila speaks out "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" A frown grew on Emmeryn's face. "No. I will not accept that."

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow me to accompany you, though"

"I'm going too." Chrom yelled out. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa said with determination.

"I also would like to attend. If the Mad King tries anything, I'll be the first to see it coming." I say with fire in my eyes and I earn a smile from Chrom. I turn to Allan.

"And you mister, are coming with me." Allan frowns but doesn't say anything.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." Emmeryn says then bows.

"Hey Allan, Robin, Montana!" Allan and I were explaining what happened to Montana before we were called. We stop and turn around to see Chrom running towards us.

He takes in a deep breath and looked very guilty about what he was about to ask. "Guys, if Plegia attacks, then we may have to sacrifice our lives to make sure Emmeryn escapes. I can not ask you to risk your life for a-"

I wave my hand in the air. "I am going. Our lives would have been forfeit if you didn't find us, and we am indebted to you. Well Allan's and mine. I don't know about Montana."

"I would have join anyways. Sully's here." Montana chimes in.

"You don't owe me anything Robin. I helped you because it was the right thing to do."

"Then allow me to return the favor and do the same. Besides, we need to rescue Maribelle and how will you do that without a tactician to come up with a plan?"

Chrom put a hand on my shoulder and held on with a firm grip. "Thanks friend." Allan coughs into his hand, and Chrom quickly takes his hand back.

"Don't mention it, now shall we get back to the group?"

Before Chrom could answer a little boy runs straight to him.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you- Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" He pleaded with his high-pitched prepubescent voice. Allan and Montana wince.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good."

"Be good?" Gods, how young do you think I am?"

Chrom smiles and pats him on his head which caused his wizard hat to crinkle up,

"I think you are a 15-year-old boy who needs to use his skills to protect the capital from bandit attacks. Now run back and help protect the garrison before the brutes try to pillage our people."

"But-but!"

Chrom and Montana walk away from Ricken. I lock glazes at Allan, who understands what I mean. I run to follow Chrom, while Allan runs to follow Ricken to explain my plan.

We nearly sprint when we march to the border. So much was at stake, and a shepherd's life hung in the balance. Gangrel and his men stands atop a small cliff about five feet above us, and they have the advantage. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa stood next to Emmeryn, prepared for anything to happen. Everyone else are separated and a few paces away to avoid looking threatening. Maribelle is being held captive about 200 feet away on another ridge, and it is heavily guarded. But it was fairly close to us; Stahl and Sumia could reach the area in no time while we fought our way to her.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel's laughter only foreshadows the obvious, and Chrom is fuming with anger.

Emmeryn maintains her calm and peaceful demeanor and said, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth? I can give you the truth." The voice echos from a witch in purple and black armor. Allan and Emmeryn gasps silently when we notice the staff on the witches back.

"That witch is probably the dark battlemage. Shit. Lightning, fire, and dark battlemages together. You probably shouldn't have left your staff at home." Allan whispers to Emmeryn, who nods.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn calls out.

"You may call me Aversa." The witch replies.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

"Psst, Virion do you have a shot?" I ask as we see Maribelle tug against the hold of a brigand.

He picks up an arrow from his quiver and hid it behind his back. "Of course, the renowned Virion has an eye like an eagle and an aim like a sniper. My arrow shall fly true and-"

Okay, okay, just be ready."

The witch is continuing her rant, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"Stahl? do you see that archer hiding in the bushes?" I ask Stahl.

"Yeah, I can take care of him. Sumia will have a clear route to Maribelle." He replies.

Gangrel returns to his own hate speech "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" Maribelle shouts.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Sumia how are you holding up?" I whisper to Sumia.

"Fine, I know what I need to do, and you can count on me."

"I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel shouts.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom yells in anger.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel laughs at Chrom.

"Rrgh." Chrom growls.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn looks surprised.

"Huh? Whats a fire emblem?" I whispered to Allan, who shrugs.

I heard a voice call from behind me and I turned pale fearing the worst, "It's an heirloom that has been passed down in Ylisse for generations."

I took a second to catch my breath after recognizing the voice, "Oh...Kellam, there you are... ... Are you ready to be our shield in case of an emergency?"

"Yes."

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel throws his hands out and laughs even more.

"What?" Emmeryn gasps in horror.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

I signaled for everyone to be on their toes, and I grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

One of the brigands charges at Emmeryn, but Chrom kills him before he even stepped near his sister.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom cried across as another soldier hesitates to approach.

Gangrel smiles, admiring his successful ploy, "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Plan A, EVERYONE GO!"

I shout to the Mad King. "If you know who I am Mad king. If you know about my reputation then you will know this." I pause for effect. "I'm always three steps ahead…RICKEN NOW!"

"Elwind!"

Just then the guard that is holding Maribelle is blasted with Ricken's Elwind spell. After the guard was taken care off, Ricken grabs Maribelle by the hand and took off running.

"What the!" Chrom is shocked by Ricken's sudden appearance.

"Oh, I don't think so." Aversa says as she charges towards Ricken and Maribelle.

Allan sees her pull out her staff and quickly rushes towards her.

"Waste!"

Aversa fires a dark magic spell towards Ricken and Maribelle who were trying to get away.

"Arcthunder!"

Before it can hit the two, the spell is quickly repelled by Allan's Arcthunder spell. Aversa steps back, impressed.

"BWA HA HA!" The mad king laughs. "So the boy can deflect your spells eh. Seems like you got a rival Aversa."

"So it seems." Aversa giggles.

Ricken and Maribelle arrives at Chrom's location. Lissa hugs Maribelle as highly as possible, thanking the gods that she is safe.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa asks.

"I am fine darling." She turns her attention to her savior. "Thank you Ricken."

"It was no biggie." The boy smiles, embarrassed.

"Ricken! I thought I told you to stay at the castle!" Chrom looks angry.

"Your friend Allan asked me to follow you in secret, and asked me to intervene just in case things went sour."

"Did he now?" Chrom questions.

"Lady Robin!" Allan yells out. "You, Phila, Chrom, and Frederick guard the Exalt. Ricken, Lissa, stay with Maribelle." He turns his attention to Aversa. "I'll take her on."

"Are you sure that's wise Allan?" I ask. "You lost an arm to the fire battlemage. Why don't we team up and fight her together?"

"Chrom you don't understand! This woman is no ordinary battlemage! She's been blessed! Either we all die, or just me! Get going soldier!" He shouts. Allan's never this scared. Goddammit, I really want to help, but we will just be in his way!

Chrom is speechless. He probably had never seen Allan, who was usually cool and calm, this frightened before.

"That spell she casted earlier was no ordinary spell! I don't want to know what would happen if she goes after the Exalt!"

I understand completely. Judging from Allan's current reaction, this woman was very dangerous. More dangerous than the average mage, or battlemage.

Chrom, Phila, Frederick, and I get into a defensive formation around Emmeryn while Ricken stays with Lissa as she heals any wounds Maribelle has.

"So you're my opponent?" Aversa giggles. "Milord retreat while you can. I'm going to have a little fun with my new friend."

Gangrel simply laughs.

"Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Have fun my dear." Gangrel says as he left.

Allan and Aversa glared at each other with intent to kill. Allan placed his staff in his right hand and readies himself for battle.

"Ultimate Requip: Staff of the Fire and Lightning Battlemage!"

A large bolt of fire hits Allan, while fire cloaks him. When he is revealed, he is wearing robes alike to his lightning battlemage attire, but with lightning and fire exploding within the cloak.

Aversa feigns surprise. "Oh, you are a battlemage too? And of two elements? Hah, like that's going to stop me! No one can stop the power of the Gods!" She shouts at Allan.

"Why do would you side with the lowest of scum like Gangrel? A man who seeks nothing but suffering and personal gain. What do you have against Ylisse?" Allan asks.

"The conflict between Ylisse and Plegia means nothing to me. I only live to serve and fulfill my destiny."

"I could care less about how you live your life. Whatever evil plans you have, I'm putting an end to it." Allan says as he charges up a spell.

Aversa just starts laughing.

"You have the same eyes as I do. Eyes that seek power to protect the one who gives you purpose." Aversa throws the staff in the air. "Let's have some fun shall we!"

"Requip: Lance of the Forgotten!"

A black steel lance appears in her hand and Allan stares at it uncertainly. He seems to make a decision.

"Enough talk!" Allan yells.

"Fire Magic: Exploding Earth!"

Allan shoots a spell to the ground which explodes, propelling him a few feet in the air. The explosions also race to Aversea.

"Requip: Katana of the Thunder Samurai!"

As he grabs the katana, he comes crashing down onto Aversa's Lance. She blocks successfully, but the explosions hit Aversa, sending her and I had never met this women, nor have we ever seen her fight. Without a thought out strategy, this would make her quite the challenge and formidable foe. If she can use dark magic then Allan would have to be quick and agile to make sure he doesn't get hit by such a spell as dark magic attacks are very lethal and deadly.

"Robin!" Lissa yells out to me. "We need to help him."

"No Lissa, leave this to him. If we interfere, then we will only be in Allan's way!"

Back to the fight, the two continued to clash with spells and weapons, neither gaining the advantage over the other.

"Sir, be careful!" Phila yelled. "She clearly has some skill with a lance!"

Aversa then went in for a spin and slams her lance against Allan's blade with enough force to send Allan up in the air. She prepares herself for another attack and spins around to perform the same move but Allan, while still in the air stabs his sword into the ground and her attack is stopped as her lance hit his blade. She looked up and saw Allan come down and kicked her in the face.

"ARG!" She falls back in pain from the attack.

"Whoa!" Ricken yells in admiration. I begin chewing my nails. She clearly has some skill. Please Allan, be safe.

"Hehehe." She giggles. "You're strong."

She then lickes the blood off of her face before placing her lance behind her back and opened her tome. "But I'm far from being done." She charges a spell in her hand.

"Two can play that game!" Allan absorbs his sword into his metal hand. He warps his hand into a cannon, and energy begins to collect into it.

"Dark Magic: Killing Beam!"

"Ultimate Fire and Thunder Magic: Twin Beam!"

A dark beam erupts from Aversa's staff while Allan's metal cannon shoots two spheres, who float around the cannon. The two spheres, along with the cannon, shoots out lasers, which forms together into a large beam of lightning and fire. The two beams hit each other and cancels out.

"You've been blessed by a god! Who blessed you?!" Allan yells as he fires off more spells in her direction.

"My Master!" She yells and she keeps deflecting or canceling his spells. Is she talking about Gangrel? She didn't name him specifically and she is his advisor and tactician. But if she isn't talking about Gangrel, who was she talking about?

They keep at it, hoping one would overcome the other with their respective spells. Allan seems to have enough of her games and charges a fire spell into his hand. When Aversa noticed this they both did the same.

"Lighting Fire Dragon Slaying Magic: Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow God Slaying Magic: Shadow God's Bellow!"

They both cup thier mouths, and breath out a large beam of their respective elements. As they make contact, the shadow breath quickly overpowers Allan's breath attack, and sends him flying. The force was strong that we felt intense heat rushing at us. When we look ahead, his opponent was nowhere in sight.

"What the! Where did she go?!" Lissa cries out.

Allan gets up from the attack, wincing a little, and begins to survey the area for her.

"Allan, behind you!"

Allan hears Chrom yell from behind him and sees Aversa appear out of nowhere with her lance about to stab him, but Allan was faster and is able to cast one spell before the attack from his arm.

"Fire Magic: Explode!"

His arm turns into a cannon again, and fires a ball of condensed fire point blank into Aversa. The explosion lanches Aversa into the wall of the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHH" The woman yells in pain.

"You did it!" Ricken yells out.

"That was… exhausting." Allan walks back to the regroup with the others when a look of horror enters Emmeryn's face.

"Allan! Look out!"

Allan takes the warning to heart instantly and immediately casts a spell.

"Guardian Magic: Reflect!"

"Ruin!"

Aversa who should've been dead, summons forth a powerful dark magic spell and slams it into Allan's shield. The shield held, until it starts to crack, and breaks, causing Allan to fly backwards.

"GAHHHHHH!"

"Allan!" Chrom yells.

Allan hit the ground so hard from the attack that a whole dust cloud forms from where he landed. Whatever spell that was, it hurt badly it seems. Allan notices his sword right next to him and attempts to reach for it only for Aversa to step on his hand and point her lance at his throat.

"How are you…alive?" Allan asks in pain.

"Did you really think a simple spell like that is enough to kill me?" Aversa giggles. Allan takes notice of a burn mark on her shoulder that was slowly healing. "We just want the Fire Emblem. If you give us that, then no one has to die."

"Save it witch! We'll never give up to the likes of you."

"My, you are quite stubborn." Aversa laughs as she stabs her lance into Allan's shoulder. The black mist slowly seeps into Allan's wounds.

ARGHHHH!" Allan yells in pain. I open my thunder tome, ready to fire.

"Allan hold on!" Chrom attempts to leave his position to help.

"Chrom stay back, she's too strong for you!" Allan yells in pain.

"Oh but why's that?" Aversa turns her attention to Chrom. "Do you want to play too Prince?"

Aversa is distracted by Chrom's attempted interference. This gives Allan the time to kick the lance from her hand and to tip the scales in his favor. He turns his metal arm into a sword and stabs it into the ground.

"Angel Magic: God's Wrath!"

Once again, like what happened in Southtown, a large bolt of Lightning comes down from the Heavens, and strikes Aversa with full blast. Using Angel Magic: God's Wrath leaves him almost exhausted and because of his shoulder wound, it would probably hurt to use another spell, if his staff allows it. Plus, the pain he was feeling from the Ruin spell wasn't helping his condition.

The spell however sends Aversa a few feet up in the air but when the spell died out she has once again disappeared. We look around to see if she would try to sneak up on Allan again only for Allan to look up to see her riding a black pegasus, looking down on him.

"It seems to me you've reached your limit handsome, and that's just no fun at all." Aversa winks at him. "If you wish to combat me again. Make sure to gather all the power you can take. I'll be sure to save another dance just for you when that time comes. Ta-ta."

Aversa blows a kiss to him, mocking him as she flew away.

"Goddammit!" Allan shouts as he hits the ground in anger. "God fucking dammit!"


	12. Chapter 12

Robin's POV

Lissa sprints to Maribelle, and hugs her tight.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" She asks frantically, as I walk over to Allan, who finally collapsed.

Maribelle laughs in her snobby noble tone.

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." She reassures Lissa. I probably should say something. I walk over, already regretting my decision.

"I'm, uh…, glad you're safe." I admit. Maribelle looks surprised before replying.

"Who...? Oh. It's you."

"Yes. I…" I scratch the back of my head, as I hoist an unconscious Allan over my shoulder. Why is Allan so light? "... know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

Maribelle looks a bit embarrassed. "Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods... Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!"

My jaw, along with everyone else in the vicinity, drops and Maribelle blushes a deep red. With a lady-like grunt, she turns around and walks towards Ricken. Chrom, regathering his bearings, turns to Emmeryn.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." He apologizes.

"It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me." She smiles and pats Chrom on the head. "My biggest concern is to Allan. Poor Allan. We barely known him, and he already lost an arm, and collapsed unconscious twice in a week, for a country that hates his kind. There is nothing we can do to repay him."

Frederick, uncomfortable I imagine talking about a Plegian, clears his throat. "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." Emmeryn declares, and the Shepherds prepare to march back to tell the country about the new war.

* * *

I was practicing my sword moves on a straw dummy when Chrom comes up.

"Finished training for today, Robin?" He asks. I start to put away the wooden blade and the straw dummy away.

"With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories…" I reply mindlessly. Chrom looks surprised.

"You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out." He says incredulously. I look at him confused.

"Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat. We are entering another war with Plegia, and we don't know what we are going into."

"It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder." Chrom sighs.

"I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." I hum as I start walking back to the tent area. Chrom stops.

"Er…" He looks at me awkwardly.

"What? Did I say something?" I question, confused.

"Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady." He says quickly.

"Excuse me?" I stomp towards him. This little blueberry shit!

"No! I mean—I didn't mean—not like that!" He starts to backtrack. "That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

"My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?" I shout as I stomp towards him, so mad that my face turns bright red with anger.

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette." He nervously laughs.

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady." I reply forcefully, and Chrom cowers.

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper... perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady.' Does that—" He tries to explain. I start seeing red, and I pick up a rock as big as my head. "...Er, Robin? What... What are you doing with that rock?"

"Since Allan isn't here to help me, I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight." I lift up the stone above my head, and bring it down.

Chrom: unfortunately dodges my sad attempt. When he sees me hoist it again for a second time, he waves his hand up into the air. "N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha... ha? ...Gotta go!"

I watch as Chrom sprints away. I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble. I begin walking to my shared tent. A thought crosses my mind and I giggle. I'm still sending Allan after him.

* * *

Allan's POV

I open my eyes again, and was hit by the sense of deja vu. Didn't this happen to me already? I look up to be met with a worried look from Sumia. Her gaze shifts through worry, surprise, happiness, and finally frustrated.

"Why is it that every time we meet, you are either injured or drunk?" She complains, and a sharp pang goes through my chest.

"It's not like I wanted to end up like this milady." I say, trying to elevate the mood. It works.

"You are insufferable, do you know that?." She replies, trying to hide a smile.

"Lady Robin tells me every few days." My comment earns me a bright smile from Sumia. Chrom, you lucky bastard.

"So what is happening?" I ask, and her face darkens.

"War is coming. You don't have to fight you know. We all know that Plegia is your country." She responds with a concerned tone.

"Plegia's dead to me." I argue. "I'm in this battle as long as Lady Robin is."

At the mention of Lady Robin, Sumia starts to giggle. I look at her confused, and she then tells me what happened earlier between Chrom, and my precious Lady Robin. My face glows red with anger.

"I don't care he is royalty. I will have his head!" I scream as I jump off the cot that I was lying in. I take one step towards the door, and collapse. Sumia starts laughing.

"Maybe I will kill him after my legs start working." I say embarrassed.

A/N Another short Chapter guys! I'm terribly sorry about this chapter, but once again, things have came up. I can never catch a break. On the other hand, I created a twitter for you guys! If you follow me, I will post new updates about the stories, new idea for stories, and other fanfiction stuff there! It's darkninjaguy! If anything happens and I can't upload, I will explain it there. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Robin's POV

It's been a couple days ever since we got back to Ylisstol. For some odd reason, I was not able to sleep tonight, so I step out into the hallway. Allan is nowhere to been seen, which is odd. I decide to go into the courtyard where Chrom is standing. I hear a big sigh from Chrom.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" I ask, standing next to him.

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, out army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn." Chrom responds and sighs again.

"I remember those times of war. My parents were the first to die from the Exalt's hand." Allan says as he steps out, eating a pastry.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Chrom states as he looks fearfully towards Allan. Allan just waves it off.

"My parents weren't the best. If anything, their deaths made my life easier." Allan says nonchalantly. "By the way, your cooks are amazing. I love the cakes and pies."

"Anyways, such an experience would change anyone." I try to get the topic topic back.

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood." Chrom states gravely.

"It must have been so hard…" I gasp.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." Chrom shakes his head. Allan suddenly stiffens, and begins to eye the bushes and trees around us. We look at him confused, but he waves his head.

"Well spoken, sir." A familiar voice calls out, from the tree.

"It's Marth…" Chrom say surprised, as Marth falls from the tree. Allan glares at him, but resumes staring at the bushes.

"Good evening to you." He bows.

"How did you get here?" I ask him.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." He replies and Chrom looks surprised.

"There? But how would you...? Ugh." Chrom facepalms.

"You know the place, Chrom?" I question him.

"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but…" Must resist slap to the head…

"Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you." Marth states.

"Warn us?" Chrom looks scared, and Allan stiffens.

"The exalt's life is in danger." Marth's voice cracks.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours." chrom is on the verge of panicking.

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." Marth says hesitantly.

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" I shout at him, angry.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!" She draws out her sword.

"No need." Allan states coldly as he thrusts out his staff.

"Thunder Magic: Split Ends!"

Two beams of electricity race towards the closest blush and tree, and two assassins fall out, dead. Unfortunately, the bolt skimmed Marth's mask, and it breaks in two, revealing a feminine face. Chrom and I are both surprised, while Allan smirks.

"Wait, you're—You're a woman?" Chrom asks.

Marth laughs. "And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

An explosion rocks the grounds, and Allan rushes towards the castle.

"Hurry up, ladies! We need to help the guards!" He calls back at us, and Marth and I race after him. After a few grumbles, Chrom follows us.

"Emm!" Chrom shouts as we reach her room. Emmeryn is seen clutching her staff, and her worried face, turns into relief as she sees us.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" she calls out.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" He responds as we run back, into the hallway.

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." I say, out of breath.

Marth's Falchion begins to glow.

"Falchion is gleaming…" Marth says worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's not your concern." She snaps back.

"Just stay at Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers." Chrom responds back, angry, before running away.

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!" Emmeryn calls out.

"Gather your strength Emmeryn. Let's show these bastards the true might of the battlemages!" Allan cries out.

"Chrom, take care of the right corridor, I will take care of the left! Allan, stay with Emmeryn until you can release the spell!" I call out, earning the nods of the two males. I am about to rush towards the left, before a huge bunny slams into the assassins there.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." the huge bunny says.

"Another assassin?" I mumble, as i ready my blade. Although, I don't know what my blade would do to a bunny that large.

"Hold! Panne is not your enemy." Marth shouts at me.

"You know her?" I shout back.

"I know... of her. And I knew she would come here tonight." She replies.

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" Allan deadpans.

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally." She responds. I shrug my arms.

"Ehh ...Good enough for me. All right, Panne, you're with me. Let's protect this left corridor.

It was kind of sad actually. None of the assassins planned to see a giant carnivorous bunny. Panne tore them to pieces, while I killed the stragglers. A couple actually shit in their pants, which left a lovely order in the left corridor. Soon enough, Allan shouts.

"Alright guys! Get the fuck out of our way!" The door to Emmeryn's bedroom breaks and two staffs are seen glowing with unimaginable power.

"Ultimate Fire and Thunder Magic: Beam of Destruction!"

"Ultimate Wind Magic: Beam of Cutting Wind!"

A large beam of fire and thunder erupts from Allan's staff, while a large beam of Wind erupts from Emmeryn's staff, and collides, creating a epic beam of three elements, killing nearly all of the assassins. Unfortunately, the leader stumbles forward, almost dead. He sees me, and smiles.

"Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" He cackles.

"Ehh, if you know me, I rather not know the truth of my existence. Goodbye!" I sing, as I stab my sword into his chest.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan…" He dies, and his body evaporates.

"Eww." I declare as I nudge his clothes with my sword. "That is utterly too disgusting for me to see."

* * *

Chrom, Phila, Emmeryn, and I are left standing in a corridor. Allan left in search of a wet towel for me to wipe the blood off of my clothes. Panne is a very messy eater.

"hank the gods you're safe!" Chrom exclaims to Emmeryn.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom."

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should never have made it into the castle in the first place." Phila declares as she bows her head in shame.

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…" Chrom answers.

"...Marth?" Emmeryn questions.

"Yes, I would speak more with... Um... Robin, where's Marth?" He asks me.

I glance around. "Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago…"

"...Not again!" Chrom grumbles as he runs off.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Emmeryn innocently asks, and I am sent to the floor laughing at the thought.

Panne joins us in our small talk.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude." Emmeryn bows to the bunny-woman.

"So you know our true name?" Panne asks.

"Sorry, what's a taguel?" I ask Panne.

"I am a taguel. The... The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind calls us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" She shouts at me, and I cower a little.

"I don't understand…" I admit.

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people." Panne glares at us.

"What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?" Emmeryn looks shocked.

"Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch—even each other." She declares. Allan chooses this time to walk back to us.

"Lady Robin, i have the wet towel that you have asked milady." He hands me the wet towel. I thank him, as I begin to wipe off the blood off of my robe. The robe is enchanted to repel liquid, but blood doesn't fall off. I need something to absorb it from my robe, and a wet towel is the best way I know. Allan turns to Panne, shocked.

"Panne, is that you? Damn you grown!" He says shocked. Panne sniffs him for a moment, before her eyes widen with happiness, and she glomps him.

"In Naga's name, I never thought I would see you again!" Panne shouts in happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Reviews! I realized that I haven't gotten to reply to these yet.**

 **AnonymousGeek - Thanks man/woman. I kinda needed that.**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko - I showed this review to my friend and she laughed and agreed. I personally would like to see that happen as well.**

* * *

Robin's POV

Chrom asks the question on our minds. "You guys know each other?"

"Uh yea. Before the late exalt started his murder campaign across Plegia, I lived near the woods where the taguel lived. One day, trying to escape the wrath of my parents, I came across a wounded taguel, which is Panne here. I healed her wounds, and helped her to her Warren. I was announced as a honorary member of the Warren, and I came back every day to play. The taguel were a nomadic people so they sooner or later left." Allan explains.

"Back to the topic at hand, please. It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." Phila states.

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe." Chrom shouts in anger.

Emmeryn looks undecided. "And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you? What then? Please come with us!" Chrom begs.

"Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer." Frederick asks.

Chrom looks a little better as he nods furiously. "Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way."

"...Hmm. Very well." Emmeryn thinks about it for a bit, before reluctantly nodding.

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

* * *

Allan's POV

"Hey there Sparky!" A thief calls out to me.

"A little thief here? Why would a low-life hood be here? Are you trying to steal Lady Robin's possessions, or even worse her heart?" I say, as I rush forward and lift him up by the front of his garb.

I lift my right hand, which turns into a cannon, ready to blast the thief into dust. The thief, understandably panics.

"Look here Sparky, I'm not trying to steal from no one. Well Bubbles here is a cute one, I would love her heart." The thief licks his lips, but pales when energy starts pouring into my cannon-arm. "I was just kidding, Sparky! No need to blast little old me! You don't want blood on your hands, do you?"

"I killed thousands of men in milady's name. What makes you different?" I snarl, as I place the end of the cannon at the side of his hand. The thief sighs.

"Well this leaves me with no choice. Hey Blue! A little help here!" The thief shouts.

"Gaius? What do you need? I already gave you sweets for your payment?" Chrom comes running in, and pales when he sees our position.

"Allan, don't kill him! He's an ally!" Chrom yells, waving his arms. I lower the cannon, hearing a sigh of relief from the thief, but keeps him in the air.

"And why is a thief considered an ally? They are infamous for tricking innocent people and making away with their most precious stuff. Please tell he how you trust this thief." I shake Gaius in the air. Frederick comes running in.

"That's what I told milord. Milord's not budging, so I suggest you lower this imbecile." Frederick commands.

"Excuse me Frederick? Was that an order I heard? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I glare at Chrom and Frederick, and they both pale and step back.

"Allan, lower the idiot. As much as I loathe it, the man is our ally. No need for any unnecessary bloodshed." Lady Robin orders me as she walks in. Montana snickers as she follows in.

"But milady, any bloodshed is necessary. There is no running from Fate." I reply, but I drop Gaius, who makes a beeline for Montana, hiding behind her.

"Thank you Bubbles! I knew you cared! Wanna go on a date?" Gaius praises Lady Robin. Chrom glares at Gaius, no one but me realizing. So… This little blueberry shit that Sumia likes is going after Lady Robin? I must study this in fine detail. Robin rolls her eyes and says to me.

"Actually Allan, knock him out." Montana snickers again as she steps away from Gaius, who bolts for camp, screaming. I sprint after him, overtake him in a couple seconds, and with a quick chop to the neck, Gaius falls down unconscious. We all leave him in the dirt, Chrom stepping on him.

* * *

Robin's POV

"Huh?" I look down at the small wrapped bundle that was shoved into my hands. "Lissa, what's this for?"

Lissa smiles brightly at me. "I asked Maribelle to help me make you these. They're special bath oils that make your skin all smooth and soft! Since you saved us both in that last battle, we thought we could repay you by giving you this."

I smile back. "Thank you Lissa. And tell Maribelle that this was a very nice gesture, y'know, if she isn't flirting with Ricken."

Lissa giggles. "She practically shoved me out of her tent when she saw Ricken coming. I knew Maribelle was strong, but I didn't think she was that strong. I swear she borrowed some strength from Sully."

I laugh as well. "I imagine she would." She looked down at the bundle. "You know, since we have a moment, I think I'll go bathe and try some of these out."

"Ooh! Ooh! Try the lavender one!" Lissa squeals, pulling one out.

I take a small whiff of the scented oil. "It smells just divine. I think I'll take your word for it." I bow. "Thank you Lissa. If anyone needs me, tell them that I'm in the bathing tent, would you?"

Lissa nod. "Don't worry. I'll let them know."

I smile and walk off to the bathing tent. Once inside, I fill a tub with water and heat it with magic. Steam instantly rise and covers the whole room in the hot mist. It's been a rough week. I think I deserve this bath. I strip off my clothes and poured the oil into the tub, letting the scent waft around in the air. Smiling, I step into the water and sigh happily as I felt all the tension drain. You know, I probably should had let Allan stand in the front of the tent, so no one can walk in. Maybe nothing embarrassing can happen.

Chrom's POV

"You can do this," I say to myself. "Remember what Lissa said. Ask her to go over strategy or ask about our next move, and build from there. Act normal. Just…act normal." _Maybe if I tell myself, I would be more confident. Ever since what I said, I tried to be super nice to Robin in order to make up for it. I definitely apologized for it profusely after a cold shoulder one night at dinner (which Vaike and Frederick teased me about) when I sat next to Robin and she basically ignored me the whole time. Robin told me she was just playing, but I just wanted to be assured that Robin truly had been forgiven._

"Lissa," I call to my younger sibling, who was running towards her tent. "Have you seen Robin?"

"Huh? Oh, she's over in the bathing tent. She was in there for a while now, so she should be out by now," Lissa answers, shrugging.

"Thank you," I give a short bow. "I need to talk to her."

I walk away towards the bathing tent.

I look around the tent. I didn't really see anything or anyone in the tent, but then again, I am only near the entrance. _But again, I am in the woman's tent! I really shouldn't have been in here, but Lissa said she was done._

"Hey, Robin? ...Robin! Are you in here?!" I am starting to get nervous. _Why wasn't Robin answering? Did she not hear me?_ "Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!"

 _Okay, so shouting might have been a bit immature, but how am I to know that Robin could hear me?_

Robin's POV

 _That is enough of a soak for now. My skin feels smoother, softer, and I overall feel better. Like what a real woman should feel._ The gritty feel of the sand immediately left once I stepped into the tub and it felt better knowing I could move freely without that feeling all over me. Maybe I should have been relaxing a bit more, but war was a hard time. I am glad though that I took the bath with the lavender oil. It smelled nice and really did help me to relax.

I step out of the tub and begin to hunt for a towel.

"Where did it go? I could have sworn I had it just a minute ago." I mumble to myself. It is starting to get a bit cold, probably from the draft.

"Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" A voice pierces through the air.

"Chrom?! I-is that you?" _Crap! I didn't have my towel! If Chrom walked in, he would see me naked!_ Quickly, I tried to locate my towel, all while trying to stall Chrom as much as I could.

"Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment..." I did not want Chrom to see me naked. My towel was in sight, but I will have to walk out a bit to get it, and risk Chrom catching a glimpse of me, and that would be an embarrassing situation. Unfortunately Chrom walks in.

"What? Come on in? ...Gods, why is it so steamy in here?" He waves his hand, trying to clear away some of the steam.

"Did someone leave-"

I am mortified. Chrom is so close! He could see me naked!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ALLAN! INTRUDER!" Allan, bless his heart, somehow heard me from where ever he was, and immediately a magic circle appears underneath Chrom.

"What what hell is this?" Chrom asks, before he starts levitating out the door. I hear an audible gulp from Chrom, as Allan is probably giving him the worst glare he can muster.

Soon, the camp jolly atmosphere is ruined by large screams of pain, but no one runs to help.

I take a deep breath. Finally, I am clothed, and my face didn't feel as flushed as it had before. Chrom is thankfully dangling outside, and I had time to prepare for the inevitable talk that is about to come. All my previous embarrassment had ebbed away, leaving me with a tiny bit of rage.

"Allan, you can let him down now." Allan grins and dispels his magic, letting Chrom fall down. He hit the ground and curls in pain. I feel a little bit of anger, and kicked him hard.

"All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!" Yep. A tiny bit of rage. I am fully prepared for the talk, whatever Chrom could have said to me.

Chrom looks up and flushes bright red, backing away from my whilst holding up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!" He cries. I sigh and shake my head. _Maybe Allan had too much fun._ I glance at Allan, who is extremely happy. _He hasn't been this happy, since, ever. Allan had way too much fun_.

My anger slowly left me, leaving me with slight amusement in its place. I had to sigh again though. I am also a bit tired.

"...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. I'm sorry for sending Allan at you. Now what was so damned important?" I cross my arms and unintentionally cock my hip to the side. It was my no-nonsense pose, and everyone quickly knew what it meant for them and how they should speak to me.

Chrom quickly takes notice of my no-nonsense pose. _He'd better get this over with quick, else I will be pissed with him. As long as he got back to the plan and leave me alone to simmer, he'd survive any possible wrath coming from my way._ "Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route."

I smile slightly, glad for some sense of normality. I could get back to my duties and forget about Chrom looking at me naked. "Fine. What are the options?"

Chrom pulls a map out out of his ass, wincing slightly. I glare at Allan, who takes notice, then looks away fast, whistling. _Allan had way too much fun with torture. Well, if we get any POW, I know where to send them. Allan would have a field day._ Chrom steps closer to me so that they could both read it. I am glad that Chrom's attention was on the map rather than me, otherwise he would have seen the blush on my face from his close proximity.

"Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference." He looked up at me, making me quickly look back at the map so I wouldn't get trapped in his gaze. _Okay, so it was either path through the hills or main road…_

"Hmm... I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes." They would be safe that way, I am absolutely sure of it. If not, I will send in Allan with whatever he wants.

Chrom nods, folding the map up and putting it away.

"Right... That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So...yes. Bye." He is red again, and he keeps stuttering. _Chrom might have been a fierce warrior on the battlefield, but after this incident, he was stuttering like a maiden around her crush._

I chuckle. "Good-bye Chrom," I say softly.

Chrom nods, though it was a bit jerky.

"...And Robin?" I look up at him, a bit confused, and Chrom looks down. He rubs the back of his neck nervously as I patiently wait for him to continue. "I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that," he admits.

I just wave a hand, smiling. "I'm sorry for sending Allan. Otherwise it's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on."

Chrom nods, his face visibly cooling down. "Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later? … Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later! ...ARGH! NO! I mean... Goodbye!" Chrom finally chokes out, walking away quickly.

Robin stared after him, chuckling. I then remembers where the maps has been, and I turn to Allan furious.

He pales. "You know Lady Robin, I think Sumia wants my help for something so…"

He runs while I chase him. "YOU DON'T SHOVE MAPS INTO SOMEONE'S ASS WHEN THEY INVADE MY PERSONAL SPACE! YOU DON'T TORTURE THEM PERIOD!"

* * *

 **A/N So it's been awhile, hasn't it. Fuck, I literally just started the schedule, and now I can't do follow it anymore. I'm sorry guys, but things popped out. There is too much shit going on, that I can't update as much as I can. I know this sounds like an excuse over and over again, and I'm sorry for that. My family has been having troubles lately, and now, I can only write during the weekends. Updating will be pretty random now guys. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

Allan's POV

I wince and rub my back. In her anger, Robin threw many things at me, including but not limited to tomes, branches, broken weapons, training dummies, my staff, a confused Vaike, and Sumia's pegasus. Damn Lady Robin has amazing strength and accuracy. Everything hurts. I trained her well. I wonder what's for lunch?

I start walking to the mess hall when a ginger blur crashes into me. The object quickly runs behind me, using me as a shield

"You gotta help me here, Sparky!" The blur, now identified as Gaius, says behind me. I look at him confused before I see Montana stomping towards me.

"Who the fuck are you calling Snowflake?" Montana yells pointing her lance at Gaius, who whimpers and hides behind me.

"Hey there Snowflake, no need to get stabby with that lance. We're all friends here, right?" Gaius tries to win Montana over with a smile. Montana just growls and motions me to step aside. "Hey, Sparky, a little help here?"

I grin at Gaius and step out of the way. "You better run Gingerbread Man. Go get them, sis!" I say, and Gaius pales.

He sprints away, while Montana looks at me incredulously. Blushing red, I start feeling a little self-conscious. I start patting my face. "What are you looking at Montana? Do I got crumbs on my face?"

"Gingerbread Man? Really Allan?" She asks.

"What? He's a fucking ginger and he joined our stupid-ass team because Chrom gave him candy! Get it? A gingerbread is a form of dessert and he is a ginger?" I try to prove my nickname. "Plus my nickname is far more stupid than yours! Sparky? I rather be called Snowflake!"

"Why do I get to be stuck with Snowflake? Is he trying to say I'm weak?" Montana counters. She then brightens up. "Fight me with all you got!"

"Really? With all my spells and the whatnot?" I look at her incredulously. "What makes you think you will win?"

"Mages are squishy beyond belief. One strike and you're done!" Montana shouts confidently.

I shake my head. "If you say so."

"Thunder Magic: Piercing Bolts!"

Around me, 20 bolts of lightning form from thin air, all pointed towards Montana. She gulps, but lowers to a defensive stance. I let the bolts go.

"You are a bastard, you know that?" Montana states as we sit in the medic tent. After our incredibly one-sided fight, I decided Montana needed to see a cleric. Getting hit with lightning multiple times is not fun. I give a grunt of agreement, spacing out.

"I have to go Montana. It's Lady Robin's time to bath, and I don't want the same thing to happen again." I declare to Montana as I prepare to walk out. Montana looks confused, then a look of understanding.

"Oh, was it you who shoved a map into Chrom's ass? He was walking funny for the entire day." Montana states and I laugh.

"Yep, that was me." I finish as I walk out the medic tent and I run up to catch up with Robin.

"Oh, Allan! I didn't expect you." Robin says looking up at me.

"Milady, it is my duty to make sure that what happened before won't happen again." I state as we reach near the women's bathing tent.

"Oh, are you still going on about that? Well, it's not like anything I would say will keep you away. Do whatever you want, I guess." Robin waves as she walks in the tent. I sit down at the entrance and take out a book to read.

After a few chapters into the book, a voice reaches my ears.

"Oh hey, Allan. Um… What are you doing here in front of the women's tent?" Sumia bounces up, and then trips. Acting fast, I throw away my book, and catch her before she faceplants onto the ground. "Oh thanks, Allan! How embarrassing."

I lower her into a sitting position next to me. I decide to explain to her. "After that incident with Chrom, I decided to stay here when Lady Robin is bathing, so another one won't happen again."

Sumia looks surprised, then sad. "What wrong, Sumia?" I ask, alarmed. Sumia is usually the happiest out of anyone of us, so if Sumia is down, something terrible has happened.

"Did you hear the rumors?" She asks me.

"What rumors? No one really talks to me here." I reply concerned.

"Chrom apparently likes Robin," Sumia claims tearfully.

"Wait what?" Wow, I did not see that one coming. "Are you sure? I thought he would have ended up with you. He does enjoy your pies."

"I uh… tried to confess to him." Sumia looks down embarrassed. "He kindly rejected me and said he has someone else on his mind."

"Wow, I uh… I don't know what to say to that." I try to offer some comfort to her. "He is an idiot for letting you go. You are the sweetest person I know. He doesn't know what he is missing."

Sumia smiles brightly at me, a few tears in her eyes. "You think so?" She asks.

"Yep." I answer. I was about to say more, but Robin walks out the tent, fully clothed.

"I'm finished, Allan. You can go do whatever you usually do at this time." Robin says. "Oh hey there Sumia."

"Hey, Robin." Sumia replies, waving. I stand up, cracking my bones.

"Have a great day milady. I will see you at dinner." I bow to Lady Robin, and I walk off towards the trees at the outskirts of the camp.

"Hey Allan! Wait for me!" Sumia runs up to me. I slow down until she reaches me. Unfortunately, she trips again. I grab her waist, keeping her from falling. She blushes as she regains her balance and I let go. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to know where you go, since you don't really hang out with the rest of us."

"Because most of you guys are imbeciles. Excluding present company of course." I explain and she giggles.

"I don't understand why Lady Robin would like to hang out with those idiots. I can feel the stupidity in the air near them! Sully and Montana are always sparring, Maribelle and Lissa are gossiping over tea, and Panne is doing what huge bunnies do in their free time. The rest of them kind of lays around, causing a ruckus. There is no good place to enjoy peace!" I complain.

"Why did you join our small army then?" She asks questioningly.

"I don't really know actually," I confess. "I would like to say that I only did it out of loyalty to Lady Robin, but there is something else at play here. Someone tugged the string of Fate."

"String of Fate?" Sumia asks, confused. "What is the string of Fate?"

"Well I dunno. I just felt that my destiny is to be with this group. It kinda felt like a string was pulling Lady Robin and me to be at that exact spot where we met Chrom. I just kinda called it the string of Fate because it sounded cool." I try to explain.

We sit down at a random tree on the outskirts, and Sumia looks at the sky in thought. "Well, it does sound weird, but the name fits." She answers. "It is nice here. I'm surprised that you found this quiet place. Shame we have to leave tomorrow towards the eastern palace."

"Yeah. I'll probably find another place similar like this, though. Come on, it's time for dinner. I wonder who is cooking tonight?" I reply as I get up. I hold my hand towards Sumia, who grabs it, and I pull her up.

"I don't know. Let's hope it's not Sully or Montana." Sumia chuckles.

"I swear that Sully and Montana are more like siblings than Montana and me. Same habits, same cooking skills, same methods of beating people up. We don't share anything! And we're the actual siblings!" I groan. "Well anyways, let us get there before Stahl eats everything."


	16. Chapter 16

Robin's POV

We are on our way to the Eastern Palace, when we enter Breakneck Pass, a large ravine.

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa complains.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!"Chrom laughs a little. He then glances at Allan. "How are you doing Allan?"

"Hmmm? Oh. I'm doing pretty fine, thanks for asking." Allan replies after Chrom breaks his train of thought. Frederick rides next to us on his horse, looking disbelieving at Allan. I giggle, earning a couple looks from everyone around, and a glare from Lissa. Montana joins us.

"By Grima's fat ass, how are you doing that?" Montana asks everyone's unsaid question. Allan is currently wearing a bag that is as tall as him, filled with various tomes, healing staffs, our shared tent, along with soap, ink, books, feathers, and nonperishable foods. He is also dragging a wagon, which I, along with the Exalt, are sitting in, cushions and tables filled with pastries and books for our entertainment. On the sides of the wagon are filled with weapons of the army in case of an ambush. Allan is doing this without any exhaustion, and even walking faster than some of the other Shepherds, while humming a very happy tune.

"If I was walking, I would imagine that my legs would feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom." I say.

"Hah! I guess that is the reason that Allan decided to carry you? Although thank you, Allan for including my sister." Chrom bows to Allan. Allan shrugs it off.

"It's alright. I don't mind the extra weight." Allan answers.

"You can carry me! ...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." Lissa begs.

"Hmm…" A nervous man walks in front of us, glancing up at the clouds and peaks, occasionally looking back to see if we are following.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks." Frederick questions the man.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" The strange man replies. A chill runs down my back.

"Chrom, who is that?" I ask Chrom.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Chrom replies. I can't shake the weird feeling residing in my spine and stomach.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels off."

Suddenly, two brigands run toward the group.

"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!" One of the Brigands yells out.

"Too slow!" Allan shouts out, and twin lightning bolts rain down, striking the two brigands, killing them instantly.

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Chrom shouts and the Shepherds run towards the carriage, grabbing their weapons.

The leader of the brigands sniffs the air. "Ahhhhhhhhh... Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" He shouts to his men, who grin and raise their weapons.

"Alright guys, I want all of the ground troops to grab a shield and form a line! All healers support the line! All mages and Virion, I want you to be with the healers, shooting down any close flying unit! I want all of the cavaliers along with Frederick to ride out there and take out those archers! Keep moving and don't stop! Don't get far from the line! I want the line to slowly move up as a team, killing anyone close! Once all archers are killed, I want Virion to shoot a flaming arrow into the air. Once all archers are killed, separate into your pairs and span out to kill the rest of the ground troops! Allan and Sumia, once you see the signal, charge and try to kill all flying units! Phila, take your pegasus knights and protect the Exalt and Hierarch! Anyone got any questions?" I pause. No one speaks out. "Alright, let's do this!"

Unfortunately, Hierarch sprints with unknown speed towards the enemy. "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

The leader laughs. "I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

Hierarch starts sweating. He pleads/ "Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?"

The leader laughs even harder. "Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We have a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it doesn't matter what you are. The ax will fall just the same!"

The Hierarch screams, but the brigand behind him kills him.

"Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

Chrom snarls. "Not if I have anything to say. Shepherds, you heard Robin! Charge!"

Allan's POV

As the army charges towards the Plegians, I run towards Sumia. I jump onto her pegasus, and with a shout, the flying horse ascends into the air.

 **"Requip: Bow of the Huntress!"**

The staff in my hands transforms into a beautiful silver bow. I pull the string, and a silver arrow appears, nocked.

"Naga, when will we ever get a break?" I complain as I focus on a wyvern rider. I let go of the string, and the arrow flies into the throat of the beast. The beast gives a shout, before it falls down, crushing its rider underneath it as it hit the ground. I curse. I was aiming for the head of the rider.

"Don't you have a spell to defeat these Plegians all at the same time?" Sumia asks.

"I do, except for the fact that my staff is drained of most of its power, and that there is too much wind. I don't want to risk hitting one of our allies." I explain. A blur appears at the side of my vision. Sumia also catches on.

"Is that more Plegians?" She asks. I squint a little. Phila flies near us.

"I don't think so, is that a pegasus rider? Oh shit, that Cordelia!" Phila screams out.

Cordelia appears, slightly in pain and out of breath. She looks around in fear.

"No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" She screams out.

"Is that... Gods, Cordelia?!" Phila rushes out towards her.

"Cordelia?" Sumia asks.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?"

I look around, and in the distance I see an arrow, cloaked in fire, fly up.

"Sumia, the signal!" I yell, and Sumia grins.

"Allan, you haven't been on this sweetheart, right?" She asks.

"No why? Although I don't understand why we are having this conversation right now." I answer confused.

"Hold on then," Sumia says. We take off. I now understand why Sumia always has a hard time walking on the ground. The pegasus takes off, flying at full speed, dodging and looping around the enemies. I had to transform my bow into my lance, and I stab in confusion as the horse stays in an eternal state of speed and loops. I manage to hit all of the wyvern riders and as they die, a weird feeling starts in my stomach. We get near the leader of the brigands.

"I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" He shouts. The feeling starts traveling through my throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with your pegasus girl?" The leader shouts. He then takes out a throwing axe. "It doesn't matter! I will kill you bitch, along with your green faced friend!"

Unluckily for him and me, I get motion sick and I puke onto his wyvern. Disgusted, the wyvern flies around trying to get the puke off and launches his rider into the ravine. He makes a bloody splat as he lands. Sumia lands, and I jump off of the demon horse and run towards the nearest bush, barfing into it. Laughing, Lady Robin walks close and pats my back as I puke.

Robin's POV

As I pat Allan's back, I laugh. Naga, that death was amazing to watch. But again, I feel for Allan. No wonder why Sumia always trips.

"...They're gone." Chrom pokes the leader with the tip of his sword, a little disgusted, but also a little bit amused. It's not every day you see the enemy dies because of vomit.

Cordelia, Allan's other crush, runs up to him. "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

Phila spirits towards Cordelia and starts to shake her. "Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"

That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams…" Cordelia wobbles for a bit due to Phila's rough shaking, then steadies herself.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

Cordelia's eyes fill with unshed tears. "But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."

Phila sighs. "Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

Cordelia breaks down crying. "Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my...my family… Gods... Oh, gods…"

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom shouts. Allan stops puking, and he looks a bit weak. Sumia walks by and helps me support him from falling.

"I must return to the capital," Emmeryn says suddenly with fire in her eyes.

Phila falters. "Your Grace, I cannot advise—"

Emmeryn cuts her off. She starts pacing. "I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die. Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

She hands Chrom a shield. Chrom looks scared. He utters, "The Fire Emblem?"

Emmeryn says, "Take it to Ferox—to safety."

And leave you? No, Emm." Chrom shouts in anger.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." Emmeryn sighs.

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…" Chrom pleads.

Emmeryn sighs again. "I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."

"Emm, please! This is madness!" Chrom begs.

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa begs also.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." She orders.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" Lissa starts crying.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." Emmeryn dries Lissa's tears with her hand.

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol," Phila says determinedly.

Emmeryn bows. "Very well, Phila. Thank you."

Frederick bows to the Exalt. "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word."

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

Frederick bows again. "It is my honor."

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." Phila orders.

"But, Captain—" Cordelia complains, but Phila cuts her off.

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Cordelia looks ready to complain more, but she bites her tongue and bows. "...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

Emmeryn begins to walk away. "Come, Phila. We must go."

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom shouts in anger.

Emmeryn stops and looks at Chrom. "Chrom, you don't—"

Chrom starts pacing. "Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn pauses. " ... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace, I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Ferox reinforcements. I know you will come."

"...This is a terrible plan." Chrom sighs.

"The blood of the first exalt flows strongly in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." She walks away.

"Wait stop!" Allan runs over to the Exalt. He hands her a small lightning figure. I gasp because I have the same one, hidden under my robes. "At least take this."

"If you are ever in trouble, crush this under your foot. It will send me to your location." Allan explains.

Emmeryn smiles and hugs Allan. She whispers something to Allan, whose face darkens, but he nods. He walks back, as Emmeryn gets on top of Phila's pegasus and flies off, never looking back.

* * *

 **A/N** **A/N Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it. Sorry guys for the late update. Things have been rough. Someone in my family just collapsed unconscious two weeks and he was taken to the hospital. We do not know what happened, and the doctors are baffled. They have no idea what happened to him. It's not a stroke , and that's a relief, but it also could be worse. He is currently still unconscious. Yesterday, the doctors announced that he is in a coma, and they do not know when he will wake up. I'm sorry to say this, but this story will now receive random updates, along with my other stories. I am not in the mood to write and instead will write new chapters randomly. I understand that some of you will be angry at this, but I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that I'm not abandoning this story, and I will update at least once per week. I AM ALSO IN NEED OF PAIRINGS FOR THE REST OF THE SHEPHERDS! IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FAVORITE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. ALL PAIRINGS ARE ON A FIRST KNOWN BASIS SO THERE ARE NO POLLS. THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT HAVE PREDETERMINED PAIRINGS ARE CHROM, GAIUS, MONTANA, ROBIN, ALLAN, SUMIA, AND CORDELIA. ALL OTHER SHEPHERDS ARE FAIR GAME! Leave a review about the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**NEW PAIRING: LON'QU AND LISSA**

* * *

Robin's POV

Chrom and I just finished our conversion with Flavia, whom she agreed to send troops to Ylisse when Montana runs towards me with full speed.

"Robin, we need to go now!" Montana shouts as she stops in front of me.

"What's wrong, Montana?" I ask, and Montana's face pales.

"Allan teleported an hour ago." She says solemnly. Chrom grabs her and start shaking her.

"Why didn't you tell us then! Emm is in trouble!" He shouts at her, and a large tick appears on Montana's forehead. She quickly headbutts Chrom, and while he is dazed, kicks him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the nearby wall.

"That's what I was trying to do baka." She scolds him. Montana then looks at me. "We have to go. As powerful as Allan is, that stupid lewd witch is even more powerful, considering that she has gotten the blessing of a god. My horse can take both of us towards Ylisstol in one day."

She then sprints past me towards the stable. With a nod to Chrom, I follow, leaving Chrom alone stuck in the wall.

"What does baka mean?" I ask as I quickly catch up to Montana. "And why did you call Aversa a stupid lewd witch?"

"Allan came from Chon'sin in Plegia so he sometimes talked in his native language. Living with him, I picked up some words." Montana's face turns a little red. "Aversa is definitely a witch. She is stupid for choosing to aid Plegia and did you see what she wears? That is definitely lewd. That whore."

We finally reach the stables and Montana quickly walks in, making way to her trusty horse. Sumia and Cordelia comb their pegasus next to her, and they both look shocked at the sudden entry.

"Uhhh… What the hurry guys?" Sumia asks.

"Allan is currently fighting in Ylisse. He needs backup." Montana replies as she saddles her horse.

"Wait, Allan got teleported?" Cordelia stands up. "We need to go help him! I'll come with you!"

"Me too!" Sumia also stands up.

"Wait no, only one of you guys can come. The Shepherds only have you two as pegasus knights and at least one needs to help Chrom." I order and Sumia and Cordelia look at each other uneasily.

"Hey Cordelia, you like the commander right? You haven't really talked to him yet, today might be your lucky day!" Sumia says and Cordelia blushes. An ugly feeling rises through my chest for a second, but I push it away.

"Enough chitchat, Snowflake is ready. Pick one and let's go. I have a bad feeling about this." Montana orders and climbs onto her horse. I sigh.

"Alright, Sumia, you are with me. Cordelia, can you please go tell Chrom I'm borrowing Sumia for a bit?" I climb on behind Montana as Sumia climbs on her pegasus. With a shout, we charge out of the stables and towards Ylisse.

* * *

"Oh fuck," Sumia whispers and it barely reaches Montana's and my ears. We both share alarmed looks. In our time with the Shepherds, we never heard Sumia curse.

"What is ahead Sumia? We are almost there to Ylisse! Are there bandits?" I shout up to her and Sumia shakes her head.

"Ylisse is burning! I don't see anyone!" She replies and my blood chills. Allan is definitely in trouble.

"Sumia, you're faster! Go ahead and check things out!" I order, and with a nod, Sumia speeds off into the distance.

Sumia's POV

 _I hope that Allan is alright._ I fly above the burning wreckage that used to be Ylisse. A few burn marks litter the areas. _That must have been from Allan._ Suddenly, a ball of lightning rushes through the streets. At one of the few houses that are not burning, the ball stops and female human shape forms. _Wait what?_ The female, still made of lightning, looks around the house and a few seconds later carries out strips of cloth. The lady turns into the ball of lightning and rushes towards the castle. Montana and Robin catch up.

"Did you find anything Sumia?" Robin shouts towards me.

"I just witnessed a woman made of pure lightning. Is that one of Allan's spells or something?" I reply and I see Robin's face pale. She mumbles to herself and then looks at me again.

"Can I join you? Take me to where the lightning is right now." She orders and with the careful switch between equestrians, I take off towards the castle, Montana riding behind in search of survivors.

When we reach the castle, we jump off and Robin runs in. I follow her with my pegasus following me. Robin suddenly stops and I almost run into her. _Thank Naga I haven't tripped yet._ Up ahead, I see the unconscious form of Allan lying down in the embrace of a lady made out of fire and the aforementioned lady of lightning. Robin steps forward a couple of steps and catches the two ladies' attention. Robin immediately drops to one knee, startling me and I trip. Fortunately, I catch myself, somehow landing on one knee, just in time to hear Robin.

"Welcome, Lady Flame and Lady Spark to the mortal realm." _Wait a minute. What the crap is going on?_

"Hello, Robin. Are you aware that the Dark Battlemage is blessed by a god?" Lady Flame asks.

"Yes, milady. We hoped that Allan and the Wind Battlemage would be able to hold her off." Robin answers.

"The three elements combined will not be able to go against a blessed Battlemage. Allan had to summon us and knocked himself unconscious. Even with us spirits, the power of a god is too much." Lady Spark comments gravely. Robin stands up, and I take it as my cue to stand as well.

"What about the staff milady?" Robin asks and I finally see the splinters of Allan's staff lying near his feet. Lady Spark nods and waves her hand and the staff pieces glow with power and mends itself. Robin bows to the spirits and they nod back. Lady Spark and Lady Flame turn to their respective elements and gets absorbed by the staff. I look at Robin surprised as Montana bursts through the door. She gasps at the form of Allan and rushes towards his side.

"What was that?" I ask Robin.

"Where do you think the staff gets its magic from? That staff holds the spirit of whatever element that the Battlemage controls. I shudder to think what the Dark Spirit is like. If anything, they are like caring mothers. Allan should wake up soon and we need to get back to Chrom. Emmeryn has been captured by the witch." Robin says mindlessly, staring at the broken form of her guardian. The worry in her eyes shines like a beacon. She probably never saw Allan like this.

"No need for that Robin. I brought the Shepherds along with us. Lissa and Maribelle, please heal up Allan." A familiar voice appears and we turn around. Chrom stands in the entrance, looking at Allan guiltily as Lissa and Maribelle rush forward.

* * *

Allan's POV

I wake up with a headache. _What the fuck happened?_ I look around and see the burned area of the battlefield and all the events rush through my brain.

"Fuck me! I failed because of that stupid lewd witch demon!" I shout to the heavens and immediately, I hear three people start running towards my direction. _Fuck, are there still more Plegian soldiers? Fuck me. I'm in no shape to fight. Guess I'm not coming back milady. Where is Lady Spark and Lady Flame by the way?_ My musing is interrupted when Montana appears through the doorway. I pale. Fuck this is worse than the soldiers. Montana decks me in the face.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You could have died!" She shouts at me. She begins punching me everywhere. Her face softens after two minutes of nonstop lets-punch-Allan action. "I'm glad you are alive."

"Hey, Snowflake! I got you some candy if you want some!" The annoying voice of Gaius pierces through the air and Montana frowns.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She pulls out a lance out of nowhere and runs out the door. The second person, revealed as Lady Robin, rushes forward and hugs me. She starts crying through my shirt.

"I thought I lost you there." She whispers. "Aversa almost killed you once, I thought she would do it this time."

"It takes more than a whore to kill me milady. It seems like you are still stuck with me." I joke and Robin laughs through her tears.

"I need to go Allan. I am needed for a meeting for the extraction of the Exalt. I'll come back later." Robin lets go of my reluctantly and walks out. The last person is revealed as Cordelia. She comes closer and sits at the edge of the cot I am occupying.

"Hey there." She starts off.

"Hello, Lady Cordelia. How have you been doing? I did not expect you here." I raise a brow and Cordelia nods and looks at me gratefully.

"I came to thank you for your support at the campfire the other night. You helped me realize why my fellow knights sacrificed themselves for me and how I can honor their image." She explains.

"It's alright. Friends do that to help each other I am told by Lady Robin." I shrug.

"Also, um…" Cordelia's face glows with a tint of red and she stammers. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm stuck recovering until the end of the week. Why?" I ask.

"Chrom wants to march to Plegia, but before that, we all agreed to go to one of the border towns and relax there for two days for moral reasons. I was wondering if you would like to go explore the town with me?" She stammers.

"Sure, I would love to," I grin. "It's been so long since I had a break. I would love to spend it with you."

Cordelia's face turns the exact color of her hair and she stammers thanks before leaving. Lissa comes up with a smirk.

"I heard all of that. Got a date with our resident red-headed pegasus knight, haven't you-you sly boy?" Lissa sings.

"Uh.. sure I guess?" I respond a little confused. What in living Hell is a "date"? Maybe Lady Robin knows?

"Anyways, it's time for your checkup! Fill free to relax, because this is gonna hurt!" Lissa sings again as she pulls out gloves. _This is lovely. What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **A/N And I am back! Sorry about the unscheduled lack of updates. I promise that I am back and you will continue to receive updates weekly! I would like to resume my previous update schedule, but the annoying prison of life, aka school, has started! I AM STILL IN NEED OF PAIRINGS FOR THE REST OF THE SHEPHERDS! IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FAVORITE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. ALL PAIRINGS ARE ON A FIRST KNOWN BASIS SO THERE ARE NO POLLS. THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT HAVE PREDETERMINED PAIRINGS ARE CHROM, GAIUS, MONTANA, ROBIN, ALLAN, SUMIA, AND CORDELIA. ALL OTHER SHEPHERDS ARE FAIR GAME! Leave a review about the story!**

 **EDIT: Why is all the format of the story disappearing? Is that a bug?**


	18. Chapter 18

Robin's POV

I run towards Allan, tackling him in anger. _How dare he not tell me!_

"Oh hello, milady. I did not expect you. Is there anything I must do?" Allan asks.

"Why did you not tell me?" I scream in his face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand milady." Allan looks confused.

"Why did you not tell me you have a date with Cordelia?" I start shaking him roughly.

"Milady, I don't understand. What is this date you are talking about?" Allan looks genuinely confused. _Wait, what?_

"Wait Allan. You don't understand what a date is?" I say each word carefully. Allan shakes his head no. _Oh boy. I must instruct him before he does something stupid. But before that, I must get Montana._ Fortunately for me, Montana decides to make herself clear.

"Help me Sparky! Control your beautiful rabid sister from killing me!" Gaius screams as he sprints past me, Montana closely following him with a dangerous looking Killer Lance.

"Come back here and face your demise like a man!" Montana screams and Gaius yelps. He runs faster as I grab Montana.

"I kinda need you right now Montana. Killing Gaius can wait." I sigh.

"Thanks, Bubbles! I owe you one!" Gaius shouts out from a safe distance.

"Alright, Robin. What do you need?" Montana asks curiously.

"I need your help teaching Allan what a date is," I reply, and Montana's face blanks.

"What is a date? Is it a type of food?" She asks. I feel a migraine happening. _Why does she not know what a date is? Naga, I have to teach them both!_

"Alright, change of plans, where's Lissa? She can help me." I drag the two unsociable idiots to find out how to date.

 **One Hour later**

"I don't understand why I had to learn all that crap," Montana complains for the fifth time. "I'm not even gonna marry. All these males here are pansies. Sure I broke Frederick's arm in sparring, but that's how you learn! Stupid no maiming rule."

"I dunno. Even I learned a few tips from Lissa. What is surprising is that Allan and you didn't know all this stuff." I reply mindlessly, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Meh, I'm busying doing more important stuff like training. Dating someone sounds a bit of a bore. Allan is probably too busy catering to your every whim." Montana says. "He is a bit overwhelming. As much as I loathe to say it, Allan needs a girlfriend now."

Gaius walks by mindlessly sucking on a lollipop. He spots Montana and me. _Oh, for the love of Naga._

"Hey there Bubbles and Snowflake!" He shouts. Montana starts fuming next to me. I move slightly out of the way just in case if she snaps. _Is he trying to get her to kill him?_

"What did I say about that stupid nickname?" Montana shouts, as she pulls out her Killer Lance out of nowhere and runs straight for Gaius. "Come here and die like a man!"

 _I wonder how is Allan doing with Cordelia? I hope they will start to date, or better off, marry. Maybe that would be when Allan will stop fussing at me._ My mind starts wondering towards battle tactics. _I wonder how Allan would do with Cordelia. Although I don't want to break up my favorite Operational Tactical Position. Allan does amazing paired up with Sumia. Hmmm. Operational Tactical Positions is a bit of a mouthful. Maybe I should refer to it as OTPs._

"Hey there Robin!" A cheery voice echoes behind me. "Do you know where Allan is?"

I look behind me and see Sumia behind me. "Oh hey, Sumia. Allan is in the town with Cordelia."

Sumia's bright smile diminishes for a second, before returning. "I wasn't aware something is happening between the two," she replies.

"I don't think there is anything going on. Cordelia probably wanted to hang out with Allan." I reassure her.

"You think so? Maybe I still have a chance." She says, whispering that last part. I choose not the hear it. Suddenly, I hear laughing coming to the right. Allan and Cordelia walk up the area of tents and Sumia makes herself known by running and tackling Allan to the ground.

"Hmm? Oh hello, Sumia." Allan says surprised. Cordelia gives Sumia a little glare that no one notices except me. _Oh god. Allan has a love triangle. What is Naga has the world come to?_ "Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering where were you." Sumia buries her face into Allan's cloak. Allan looks at me helplessly and I shrug my shoulders. Cordelia can't take the closeness anymore and she yanks Sumia off Allan.

"Enough with that. There is a war going on, and soldiers need to concentrate." Cordelia orders. Sumia opens her mouth to retort, but a shout from a soldier captures all our attention.

"Lady Robin and Lord Allan! Lord Chrom need you in the war room!" The soldier yells once in shouting range. Allan and I share glances before we rush towards the war tent. Once we get there, we are met with confused glances from everyone except Basilio.

"Sit down Robin and Allan." Basilio states and after making sure, he moves on. "Now everyone is here, I can now tell everyone the news. Our scouts have reported has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon." He gives a sympathetic glance towards a pale Chrom.

Chrom grabs a hold of his seat like he was about to faint. "E-executed?!"

"Ooooh… " Lissa moans, and she dips to the side. Luckily, Allan is able to catch her before she hits the ground.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Allan shakes her, but Lissa doesn't respond.

Flavia grimaces. "The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore."

"I agree. It's an obvious trap." I speak up.

Basilio sits back, clearly thinking. "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—"

Chrom interrupts him by slamming his hand on the table, breaking it. "Shepherds! We march to Plegia!"

Basilio chokes. After seeing that Chrom isn't kidding, he tries to reason with him. "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

Chrom paces in anger. "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

Flavia shakes her head slowly. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act wisely. We'll need guts and wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

I finally find the courage to speak. "The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise."

Chrom looks relieved. "...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

Flavia looks understandably uneasy. "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

I clear my throat and look at her straight in the eye, and try to avoid looking at Allan who is glaring at Flavia with all passion. "It is a responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge."

Flavia stare at each other and tension arise. I start feeling uneasy after a few seconds, but Flavia blinks and throws her head back with laughter. "Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!

Basilio pats me on the back, throwing me forward. "No hesitation, no mincing words… She's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We have an exalt to save!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Review Response!**

Omega Ice - Unfortunately, the pairings for Allan and Robin has already been decided. But I'm always looking for new pairings for the rest of the Shepherds!

Minami Kinoshita - It seems like a lot of people skip this story. I wonder why. I think it would be easy to find an Awakening Story among the thousands of Fates.

Guest - I honestly don't know how to respond. Sorry, this story is lame? Sorry Chrom sounds gay? What am I supposed to say, guys?

 **That's all the reviews! If you want to leave a review, please do and I will respond!**

* * *

Allan's POV

We as Shepherds march through Plegia, though pretty slowly. It was reasonable, considering how Plegia was known for its desert terrain and hot temperatures.

"Ugh! When are we going to take a break? It feels like forever since we last stopped!" Lissa complains.

"We stopped 20 minutes ago." Robin deadpans behind me as she walks calmly through the sand. We had to abandon the caravan because not even my strength can pull it across the wasteland. _Come to think about it, where is everyone? Last time I checked, Plegia had a noticeable amount of citizens. If Gangrel and Aversa planned to set a trap for them it hasn't happened yet. All we see is the emptiness of Plegia's desert. Perhaps it was a little too empty._ Robin looks around suspiciously too as if reading my mind. Our eyes meet and Robin nods. Robin walks up to Chrom who was surveying the area.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they?" Robin asks.

"I don't get it. I expected a trap or at least an ambush. Something's not right." Chrom responds. With a motion, the entirety of the Shepherds begins to survey the area as well. Other than us there was no one else in sight. Robin then takes notice of the bone remains of a dragon that was far from where she was standing.

"Chrom is that what I think it is." She asks. I focus on the bones and gasp softly. _Is that what I think it is?_

"I'll be damned. Dragon remains. Rumor has it Plegia uses dragon remains as their shrines for Grima worship." Chrom gives a small whistle as he admires the bone structure.

As Robin continued to look at it, she begins to shudder. _Well, I guess she had never seen dragon remains before and they are huge.  
_

"It's alright milady. The dragon is already dead and it won't be revived anytime soon. Anyways now I know something is wrong." I remark. Robin gives a noticeable grimace and then stands up straight. Chrom looks at me questionably.

"Allan, two questions. Number one, what do you mean about 'not being revived anytime soon'? And second, what's wrong? Shouldn't we be happy no one is here?" Chrom asked.

"One, magic isn't always offense. If a healer can gain enough experience, he or she can save anybody from anything. Even death. For a cost of course." I deadpan. "Anyways, we have a shrine to the Plegian god here and yet there's no Plegian in sight. I don't know about you Blueberry, but something is very wrong here."

Chrom looks angry and opens his mouth to retaliate, but a scream interrupts him.

"AUGH! GET AWAY!"

Everyone looks off in the distance and sees a little girl who looked around Lissa's age, pointy ears, and very little clothing. Some of the shepherds run towards her location and alongside her is a man who looked to be in his forties, with red hair. At a glance, this man seems to be a common brigand.

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" The man asks the little girl.

"AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leaves me ALONE!" The girl shouts at his face. With a wince, he responds.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"

By the time we got to their location, Chrom pulls out Falchion and pointed it towards the man.

"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" Chrom demands.

"Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" The man puts his hand up in defense.

"Yeah, right! …Creep!" Lissa yells at him.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I arrive and pushes Chrom's sword away. "Are all Nobles this stupid? Can't you see that this man is saving the girl? The guy can barely speak our language man, let him speak."

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." The man looked down with sadness. "And all for doing the good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only wants to…"

Just as the man who refers to himself as Gregor explains himself a man in very sinister clothes along with a few Plegians show up.

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp!" A man yelled as she pointed at the little girl "Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath."

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor yelled out. _Dose of Grima's Wrath? Last time I heard that phrase was when the manakete hunt was going on._

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom asks Gregor.

"All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

Chrom and Lissa takes a moment to think as to whether or not they have misjudged Gregor

"Yeah… Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it….. Maybe you were right Allan." Chrom . Robin turns her attention to the other party and took a few steps forward in their direction.

"You! What do you guys want with the girl?!" Robin asks.

"Out of the way fool! That girl is to be a sacrifice for Lord Grima!"

Robin pulls out his tome and placed her other hand on her sword while the little girl they were after hid behind her coat.

"Well unfortunately for you, this girl is under my protection." Robin pulls out her sword and pointed it towards the man. "I suggest you all turn around and walk away. If you do, I promise we won't kill you all."

"Foolish girl, you know nothing of the true power of Lord Grima, Hand over the girl now!"

Robin sighs and looks at me. "Well, we tried to warn them and they are not listening. Allan, I order you to nuke them."

"As you wish milady." I pull my staff out from my back.

" **God Slaying Lightning Magic: Wrath of Zeus!** "

Clouds suddenly appear on top of the Plegians and began to rain.

The leader starts to laugh. "You fools think rain will stop me? Come on imbeciles! Show these so called heroes how we deal punishment in Plegia!" The enemies grin and ready their weapons. Pity, as thousands of lightning, strike the general area, and most go down hard, except the leader and a few others who are on Death's Door. The closest one, unfortunately, staggers close to the small girl, who starts freaking out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

As soon as the little girl yells out those words she holds out a stone of some sort and transformed into a dragon. _Oh fuck, she is a manakete! She's probably the last of her kind!_ She flew towards the direction of the Plegians and engulfed them in flames.

"What in blazes?!" Robin's eyes widened at what she witnessed. I sniggered at the pun, and Robin smacked my arm in protest. "The girl is a dragon!"

"By the gods, she's a manakete!" Chrom yells. "I never thought I'd see one."

"She clearly toasted the rest of the idiots who I didn't manage to fry." I notice blankly.

"True. you're off your mark today Allan. Normally, frying that much people are easy. Is there anything wrong?" Robin asks concerned.

"Nothing wrong milady." I wave my hand to cast away her concerns. "It's just lack of practice. I must practice more."

"How about no. I shudder at the thought of you practicing any of your magic. Must all of them be so deadly?" Chrom deadpans.

After transforming back into her original form, the small girl fell to her knees as using that power must have tired her out. Unfortunately for her she did not kill the entire group that was after her as the leader of the group was still standing.

"Ah ha! I am still alive! Grima must have blessed me! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation? The one who gave me this luck? You shall die!"

" **Dark Magic: Flux!"**

The man charges a dark magic spell at the girl. I quickly rush to her side to protect her.

" **Guardian Magic: Barrier!** "

The spell was quickly repelled by my barrier spell. Before the man could cast another spell Gregor quickly took him down. _Damn, for a man of his age, he is incredibly fast._

"Master Grima…my life force…is yours." The man raises his hands to the shrine dedicated to his god before the light fades from his eyes.

"I'm going to check for any good loot. Follow me, Allan, in case if one of them are playing dead." Robin walks over to his body to check his person. As we searched, we found a book contains Grimleal scripture as well as plans for a sacrifice in Grima's name. This man had plans to use the little girl as a sacrifice to their god. It was sickening.

After making sure that Robin was fine, I quickly make his way to the little girl who was still exhausted from transforming into a dragon.

"You okay?" I ask in concern. The girl looks at me and jumps and hugs me tightly.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" The little girl cried into my shoulder. Gregor runs up in concern for the girl.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

"You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha!" Gregor laughs "Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

 _He must also know the legends of the manakete._ Robin and Chrom eye the man, wondering what Gregor meant by that.

"Say, um...Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." Chrom asks.

Shocked, I turn towards Chrom. "Are you daft or something? These are two new possible recruits and you're turning them down. Did you hit your head on something again?

"Mmm?" Gregor looks lost in thought. "Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finishes killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you do not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor needs steady income. ...Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" Chrom asks.

"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." Gregor said proudly.

"Sure, why not? You're hired."

"But! But what about me?!" The girl yells. "I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

"Well seeing as how you can transform into a dragon I don't think you would need our help but if you want, you could always come with us. Someone with your power could be of great help." Robin says with a smile.

"Really thanks!" The girl bear hugs Robin.

"Okay please get off!" Robin pries the girl off of her. "So what's your name kid?"

"It's Nowi and I'm not a kid!" The girl yells, looking slightly ticked off. "I'm a thousand years older than you!"

"Well, Nowi it's nice to…..Wait hold on, what!" I snigger at Robin's confused look. She glares at me.

"The dragonkin are said to be more long-lived and resilient than men," Frederick explains. "Nowi would make a strong ally."

"Well Nowi, Gregor. Welcome to the shepherds." Chrom holds out his hand for a handshake. The sellsword gladly shook his hands while Nowi just dives into another bear hug before running off to camp.

"Hey Chrom I found this on that guy who was after Nowi." Robin gives Chrom the book she found. "It's Grimleal scripture."

"So that man was Grimleal?" Chrom asks.

"I believe his rantings on Grima made that abundantly clear." I deadpan. "Seriously, what is with you today? I mean you're normally stupid, but this is crossing the line."

"Stop being your regular mean self and go look for Sumia or Cordelia Allan." Robin flips through a few pages of the book, most of it was basic knowledge about how Grima's return would be a new beginning for the world as his grand return would reform the world. One sentence catches Robin off guard.

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong." Robin reads out the sentence.

"Huh," Chrom asks confused.

"Oh, nothing. just reading out this crap." Robin tosses the book on the ground.

"So Allan?" Chrom asks. "Are you prepared?"

"Of course Chrom. We will save Emmeryn."

"I know it's just…" Chrom paused for a moment. "It's about Aversa. I want to make sure you won't let her get into your head."

"Chrom…" The mention of her name fills my head with anger and hatred. "The woman is a fucking dark battlemage with the power of a god helping her. I kinda need to keep her in my head so I can find out ways to beat her. It's not like this can go unpunished Chrom. A battlemage should never be caught with a godly helper. It is against our code, which she has clearly broken multiple times."

"I mean don't do anything unreasonable for the sale of defeating her.." Chrom puts his hand on my shoulder. "I feel like you can accomplish anything but don't go overboard. Robin still needs a reminds me..." Chrom place his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Once this war is over I would like you to come work for us as our royal advisor."

Robin was clearly not expecting such a job offer. Being advisor means working for the royal family and that in itself is an honor.

"Chrom that's truly an honor but…"

"No buts." Chrom cuts him off. "I know I wouldn't be alive today if you hadn't been at my side. We're like two halves of a greater whole. It will be up to people like you and me to rebuild the damage that this war has caused and I fear I will fail without you."

"Chrom, are you doing this so you can be closer with milady without me knowing?" I glare distrustfully towards Chrom who steps back out of fear and waves his hands quickly.

"It's for her achievements! Think of all you've accomplished. You won us, Ferox troops, you saved Maribelle, hell you saved both my sisters. You're more than just a woman. You're a symbol."

Robin clearly never looked happier than ever in her life. I knew Chrom valued their friendship but I never knew Chrom thought of Robin like that. Or that Robin will be extremely happy. _I mean everyone knows Chrom's feelings towards Robin, but the girl is dense as hell. Although it does seem that the affections go both ways. Hm… I need to study this more.  
_

"Robin?" Chrom asked as he took notice of his friend's silence.

"Th…Thank you Chrom" Robin begins to tear up from the happiness but attempted to force them back. "Th… Thank you for everything."

The two shared a hug.

"This is grating on my nerves. I'm going to find Sumia and discuss my new book." I mumble to myself as I leave the two hugging out in the open.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey, there readers! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but since I'm now in the clear for some stuff, I will have more free time updating this story along with my other stories too! Thanks for staying with me on this fun journey of me trying to write a story in English! There is no schedule for any of my stories and updates will be random, but I hope that I will be able to release the chapters at least once every week! I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a review!**

 **If you were wondering what the pairs are, the confirmed pairs are currently:**

 **Robin x Chrom**

 **Sumia x Allan x Cordelia (For those who are mad, I made a poll a while before, and this won. I don't know why, but it is now confirmed.)**

 **Lissa x Lon'qu.**


	20. Chapter 20

Robin's POV

"Huh, Allan is getting pretty close with Sumia, isn't he? I wonder what's up?" Chrom notes as we spy the duo sitting next to a campfire, Sumia laughing at whatever Allan is saying.

"That's good." I smile. "Allan needs some human interaction."

"You act like Allan isn't really a human." Chrom deadpans. "Although, with his strength, I would believe that."

"Anyways, let's get closer. I need to tell Allan the plan." Sumia suddenly starts laughing very hard and ends up falling on the ground, while Allan tries to calm her down with a bright red face.

"You did what?" Sumia laughs and Allan's face turns, even more, redder.

"I'm not telling you again." He mumbles and Sumia laughs even harder.

"You still have to finish the story! How did the dark mage react?"

 _Oh boy. This story. Allan probably lost a bet. That's why he told Sumia._ Allan's face vaguely represents a tomato, which is why I decide to step in.

"Allan, where were you at the meeting? You missed all the details!" I scold him. "Is there something wrong? You are usually punctual at these meetings."

"Was there a meeting? No one told me this morning." Allan replies innocently.

"It doesn't matter. We are going to lay siege to the castle. There we will march, defeat everyone in the way, save Emmeryn, and be home in time for supper. I will tell you the details later at the meeting after dinner." Allan's face somber at the thought.

"That sounds great milady, but what about Tharja and Henry? They helped us get out, I would be horrible if we repaid them by killing them." Allan questions.

"Who is Tharja and Henry?" Chrom asks.

"Henry is my cousin, while Tharja is Allan's. They both are dark mages and they work for the Plegian army." I answer mindlessly, trying to figure out ways to save them both. "They were our best friends growing up."

"Do you need to sit out for the next battle? I can't imagine what it would feel like to fight against such treasured people." Chrom asks concerned.

"No need." Allan answers. "Tharja will probably defect anyways. She was only in the military for Lady Robin's sake, and Henry, he will probably join to for other reasons."

"That is true. Tharja does take after Allan." I rub my head. "They are no threat to me so they can join as well. I think it will be best to let us come. Our plan relies on Allan battling Aversa anyways."

"As much as I love watching you three ignore me, it's time for Allan and me to make dinner Captain," Sumia interjects. "Come to think about it, Cordelia is off right now. She's been avoiding me lately. Maybe we can bond again making pies!" Sumia quickly grabs a hold of Allan and pulls him to Cordelia's tent.

Allan's POV

Robin had sent out spies to infiltrate the Mad King's ranks hoping to be able to counter attack any strategy they have planned last week. As the war council with Chrom, Basilio, and Flavia was about to end one of her spies walked in. 

"My apologies, but Lady Robin, I have news."

"Report," Robin commands.

"The Exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard if from the King's own lips, madam."

"This is it, then," Basilio says.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom gives a pat on the back.

"So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test. Tomorrow we will come face to face with the mad king" Robin says looking down while clenching her fist. "Allan, do you have enough mana to hold us through?"

"Yes, milady. There is a lot of magic floating in the air. It is currently three-quarters full." I respond.

"Good, then this plan should work." Robin looks uneasy.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia says proudly.

"Don't worry lad." Basilio slaps Robin on the back. "We'll be sure to leave the last hit just for you."

"I know but still." Robin turns her attention to others. "The only thing I fear is Aversa to come and ruin the plan. According to Allan, a god blessed her. This plan borders on Allan holding her back, but there is only so much he can do while dodging others."

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin," Chrom reassures her. "Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

"I hope you're right Chrom."

"Milady, permission to leave?" I bow towards Robin.

"You can leave whenever you like. You don't need to ask every time." Robin says with a huff.

I leave the tent with conflicting thoughts. _Emmeryn is the number one priority but I know Aversa will be there and I don't know if I can kill a god._

I decide to spend the day training by casting a few minor spells out in the open, undisturbed. I need to be the best now because if I fail again, he would not only fail Lady Robin and Ylisse, I would fail myself.

"Allan." A voice calls out to me.

When I turned around, it was Cordelia. Usually, I am always busy training or coming up with other spells to interact with my fellow shepherds. Normally I would only talk to them when they came up to me for help. It's not like I didn't want to talk to them, it's just that I am just so caught up in training, I Don't have time. _At least that is what I tell myself._ Cordelia, on the other hand, was different. I had bonded well with her as she talked about her past and days training with the Pegasus Knights. _Come to think of it, I had always enjoyed her company, finding her to be a great training partner and friend._

"Hello Cordelia, How can I help you?"

"I overheard your meeting. It sounds like you have some sort of beef with this Aversa person."

"Something like that." I turn back to casting spells. "Her name is Aversa. She's a battlemage like myself. We met during the hostage exchange when they captured Lady Maribelle. We fought and she…." I fire a powerful wind spell in the distance. "She beat me! Basically shrugged off my attacks like they were nothing! And because of that she…..she kidnapped Lady Emmeryn and killed her pegasus knight bodyguards!"

"Allan." Cordelia moves a little closer to me. "You need to calm down. Even you have limits."

I shake my head. "I must get stronger. Anything less than victory is an absolute failure. How else will I protect Lady Robin and her future family if I can not defeat someone similar to me?"

"Allan!" Cordelia grabs my arm, interrupting my next spell and preventing me from casting another. "Please, I'm concerned about you. You are working yourself to the bone!"

"Cordelia…."

"Please Allan, you've helped me when I was down. Let me help you."

"As much as rest is an appealing thought, I cannot. Lady Robin is depending on me to defeat her. Rest is not an option."

"Allan, if you exhaust yourself, it will be far easier for her to overpower you! Please rest! For me." Cordelia puts on giant puppy eyes.

"Fine. You make good points." I sigh.

"Good, now come here." Cordelia wraps her arms around me and brings me into a long hug.

"Other than Sumia you are the only other person I can truly call a friend and I can't stand to see you hurt like this."

"I.…" I sigh knowing full well she would not let this go. "Thank you Cordelia. I appreciate you looking out for me."

"Well, someone has to take care of you. Might as well be me." She teases. "I'll see you later."

Cordelia walked back to camp and retired for the night. I still wanted to train but I decide to take Cordelia's advice and rest for a while.

As I walk to my tent, I hear a yelp. _What is that? Is there an assassin in the area?_ I run quickly to the site. There, I see a destroyed tent and a sheepish Sumia sitting next to it.

"Sumia, what happened?" I question her.

"Hey, Allan. I was thirsty so I got up and uh…" Sumia trails off and I raise an eyebrow at her. "ItrippedandIaccidentlybroughtthetentdown!"

"You tripped and brought the tent down?" I question and Sumia nods with a bright red face.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "You can head to my tent and stay there tonight. We have an extra cot anyways."

An excited Sumia glomped me.


End file.
